Lost
by Edgoodrow11
Summary: It has been three years since their grandmother passed and they found their two half sisters Paige and Penelope. They are getting used to life together and using magic. Everything seems to be right at the Halliwell manor until three of the sisters go missing. It is up to the other two to find them and bring them home safely and hopefully... alive.
1. Chapter 1

**_Penelope (Penny) is my own character added in as a fifth sister. She is the youngest of the five, enjoy!_**

The sun beamed through the window straight onto Penelope's porcelain skin, she rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment before finally opening them fully. She looked around the room, it was a bit unfamiliar.

She had forgotten that she slept with Phoebe the night before. Her sister was still sound asleep all tucked under the blanket that they had spent the entire night wrestling back and forth over before Phoebe eventually won leaving Penny with only the sheet.

The 13 year old groaned and stretched out, Phoebe opened her eyes and let out a loud grunt, "We forgot to close the blinds" she flipped over and put her pillow over her head.

Penny slid to the side of the bed and stretched before standing up. She grabbed a blanket off Phoebe's chair and wrapped it around her body before exiting the room quietly.

* * *

She walked down the hall to Prue's room who was laying in bed reading. She opened the door slightly causing Prue to look up at her. She smiled, "morning little one, come in." She said adjusting her glasses. This was Penny's favorite part of the weekend mornings, when she could snuggle with the oldest sister and there was no rush to begin the day.

It had been three years of this. Three years since their grandmother died and the youngest two were found and reunited with their sisters. Three years of learning each other and learning magic at the same time. Three years of trying to find a relationship that wasn't tethered between the oldest three and the youngest two. It had been three years of rebuilding their family and it finally felt right.

Penelope looked like Prue. She was her mini. The same dark hair and bright green eyes but Paige mirrored Prue's personality. They were tough, slightly closed off and very protective of their siblings.

Penny climbed on the bed and went to Prue's side and immediately laid her head down on Prue's lap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt safe. Prue looked down and ran her hand through Penny's dark curly hair. Prue had never said it but she looked forward to these moments too, she loved having the youngest two with them. It felt right, it wasn't always easy but it felt right.

She wanted so badly to take away all the pain they had endured while they weren't living with them and she couldn't.

Penny would still occasionally have nightmares of their adopted parent's death and end up sobbing and sweat covered in one of her sibling's beds in the darkest hours of the night.

Penny's breathing evened and Prue realized she had fallen back to sleep. She pulled the blanket up over her and continued reading her book.

* * *

Paige sat in the kitchen with Piper sipping on tea and reading the morning paper. It had been quiet in the house lately. No demon attacks, nothing big happening in any of their lives. It was peaceful.

Piper glanced at Paige who was studying the newspaper intently. Her dark locks were pulled up on top of her head in a knotted bun and she had her glasses on. At just 21, Paige seemed a lot more mature for her age. Paige saw Piper looking at her, "What?" She asked. Piper smirked, "nothing," she laughed.

It had taken her barely any time to bond with Penny but Paige was much more difficult, they had missed 18 years of her life.

In the three years they had known her, she had only cried once, maybe twice and barely showed any deep emotions. She had this tough exterior that they had a tough time breaking.

She seemed to be close with Phoebe but with Piper and Prue she did not seem to connect on more than a surface level. Piper tried and it would make Paige pull away. Prue on the other hand did not really try with Paige. There was some sort of riff between them that somehow seemed to come up every now and then.

Penny really connected with Prue and Piper thought that may bother Paige that she was no longer all that Penny had, it seemed to put some sort of competitive vibe between them.

"Piper," Paige called out making eye contact with Piper from across the table.

Piper looked at her, "Now that we've defeated the source, what do you think is going to happen?" she asked. Piper put her part of the the newspaper down, "I don't know Paige, most likely chaos in the underworld, and it's been quiet for so long that actually concerns me a little bit."

Paige nodded; "you think they'll attack soon?" Piper nodded back. "Yeah, I do, but we will be ready," she said reassuringly. _I hope._ She thought to herself.

It had taken them months to defeat the Source. Months of ruthless battles and even a trip to the underworld, she knew demons would be fighting to take the throne. They were just waiting for the right moment to attack.

* * *

Phoebe stretched and sat up, she groggily rubbed her sleepy eyes and moved her hair out of her face pulling it into a pony tail. She looked beside her and saw that the youngest had already gotten up and left the room, she did not even remember hearing her.

The clock read 9:34AM. "Why can I never sleep past 10?" she got up and made her way down the hall passing Piper and Paige's empty rooms.

She went to Prue's and looked in; she saw Prue reading with what looked like Penny asleep across her lap, a sight she was used to seeing on the weekends. Prue looked up and made eye contact with her.

"Morning," Phoebe whispered. "Morning Pheebs, "Prue answered, "you're up early," she said looking at her clock. "Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep in now that I've started my job."

The 25 year old had just graduated and was now working at a newspaper as a young advice columnist.

"Do you have a lot of work to do today?" Prue asked. Phoebe came and sat on the end of the bed,"actually no, I finished, I only get 3 or 4 articles since I'm new..." suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs followed by a scream.

Prue and Phoebe both jumped and looked at each other. Penny snapped up out of her sleep as Prue's legs jolted, "Penny, stay here," Prue jumped off the bed and took off running behind Phoebe down the stairs to find out what was happening.

Just as they hit the stairwell a fireball came directly towards Phoebe, "FIREBALL!" as she ducked it disappeared in blue orbs and the demon yelled as his body was engulfed in flames. Prue breathed a sigh of relief as Paige came into view at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good looking out sis," Phoebe said as Prue helped her up.

She heard a groan as Piper moved from the foyer, "I wasn't so lucky" she had blood trailing down her arm from where she had been hit. "Leo!" Prue called out. Blue orbs surfaced and in came Leo, the girl's white lighter as well as Piper's boyfriend.

He healed Piper immediately and Phoebe went to tell Penny that it was safe.

* * *

 _They killed him!_ The triad stood around watching what was happening at the manor.

How did we not predict this? Satar asked, "that was one of our strongest demons. We need to divide them up, if we can do that and take over the manor, and we will win." Malik scoffed, "They defeated the source, what makes you think they won't kill us too?" he asked.

"Listen, the eldest two are the strongest, if we can get rid of them, we can get the others to give up their powers."

"We will rule the underworld"

"Who can we get to work for us?"

* * *

Above ground Leo, Prue, Piper and Paige were in the attic gathered around the book of shadows.

Penny and Phoebe were downstairs attempting to clean up the mess also known as keeping Penny out of the danger until she needed to know what was going on.

With a mixture of powers Penny's actually a very strong witch but she missed a lot of years training because she was too young and they wanted to protect her.

"When am I going to get to be part of this stuff?" Penny asked. Phoebe knelt down and held the dust pan. "Penny, just sweep" she said. "It's not fair," she replied sweeping the glass into the pan that Phoebe held down.

Phoebe looked up at Penny whose face looked quite downcast.

Phoebe stopped and dumped the glass into the trash. "Listen," she looked directly into Penny's eyes that instantly filled with mist. "We just want to protect you, you know that right? We're not trying to leave you out, we want you to be involved but we have to protect you," Phoebe answered.

Penny nodded, "But I'm 13 now, when will I get to help?" Phoebe sighed just as Paige came down the steps. "Come up, we need you now" she said. "Looks like now," Phoebe grabbed Penny's hand and they started to walk upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the last attack, the girls went about life as normally as possible. Sunday morning approached quickly and the girls had plans to go to the mall and have a sister day.

Penny woke up early as usual; she grabbed her blanket and headed to Prue's room.

She opened the door and the bed had been slept in but Prue was not there. She checked her bathroom and headed down the hall to Piper's room and found the same result. _They must be downstairs already._

She did not seem too concerned but she knew better than to wake up Phoebe or Paige so she headed downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

There was an unusual quiet in the Halliwell home that morning, something Penny was not used to. Since they had moved in years ago it seemed like there was always something happening, always someone talking or running through the house, at least it always seemed like there was a T.V. going in one of the rooms.

Five girls did not add up to this kind of silence.

She went into the kitchen and looked around; Prue and Piper were nowhere to be found. "Prue?" the teenager called out into the house. Complete silence.

The manor was quite large, Penny started to walk around to their usual morning spots to see if she could find anyone.

* * *

20 minutes later and there was still no luck finding any of her sisters. She found it odd and eventually went into Paige's messy room to find that she was gone too.

 _Maybe they went to get breakfast_ she thought. It seemed odd that there was no note and usually Piper cooked breakfast but she tried not to think too hard about it.

She cracked the door open to Phoebe's room and sighed a bit of relief to find that Phoebe was fast asleep in her bed. _Ok, so they didn't leave me alone,_ Penny went into Prue's room to watch morning cartoons until Phoebe woke up.

Over an hour later Phoebe came into Prue's room where she could hear the T.V. "Morning sister," she looked around the room and raised her eyebrow.

"Where's Prue?" she asked. Penny shrugged, "I don't know," she answered.

Phoebe looked confused, that was an unusual answer. "What do you mean you don't know? Is she downstairs?" Phoebe started to head towards the stairs.

Penny jumped off the bed and followed her. "No, I don't know where anyone else is, you're the only one here with me," Penny responded.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks; she had a dream last night that her sisters were taken. _Shake it off, it wasn't real, Phoebe_ _shake it off._ She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Prue, Piper!" Phoebe called out.

Penny looked around, "they're not here, I looked everywhere, maybe they went to get food," Penny started to sound frantic as she stared at Phoebe's face.

"Ok, let's just see if they answer their phones, it's ok P, relax," Phoebe tried to stay as calm as possible.

She rang Prue first, usually she was the most prompt and answered right away, but it went to voicemail.

She rang Paige second, Paige had her phone usually because she was always playing games on it, she knew she didn't have it when a ring tone started playing nearby. Penny ran off into Paige's room and came back with her phone. Phoebe took a deep breath and saw the concern in Penny's eyes.

"It's ok, we will try Piper," Phoebe hung up and tried Piper's cell and it went straight to voicemail.

Phoebe stopped for a second trying not to panic in front of Penny.

"Penny, you call the club and Prue's office to see if they're there and I'm going to call for Leo ok?" Penny looked at her with her eyes full of confusion, "It's going to be fine, just call the offices," Phoebe handed her the phone and took off to the attic.

* * *

Piper groaned and sat up. The ground was cold and wet and she could feel a heavy pounding in her head. Wherever she was it was dark and she could not see anything in front of her.

She felt a body beside her and heard a familiar moan when she hit it. "Paige?" She called out into the darkness.

Paige moaned again and it echoed for what seemed like miles.

"Paige, wake up!" Piper pulled at her sister who sat up and felt for Piper in the darkness. "Paige, are you ok?" Piper asked. That was Piper for you, always concerned about others.

"I think I have a cut or something sore on my forehead, but I'm ok, Piper where are we?" Paige asked. "I don't know," Piper answered.

A few moments later they heard another groan that did not sound as close as Paige. "That's Prue," Piper whispered. She could tell by the tone, "Prue, where are you?" She could hear what sounded like a chain rattle in the distance.

"Piper, is that you? What's going on?" Prue was close by, that made Piper feel a little bit better.

"I don't know, are Phoebe and Penny near you? Paige is here by me." Prue moved around a bit feeling if anything was around her, there was nothing. "Penny? Phoebe?" She called out. No response.

The silence made Piper's heart flutter with nerves. She was scared.

Paige had moved away from her and she could not feel her anymore. "Paige, don't move away," She knew Paige was not the touchy type and when she felt for her hand she could feel it tensing up as she grabbed it.

She tried to remain calm as she stared off into the darkness wondering what could possibly be happening.

* * *

Phoebe paced the attic waiting for Leo.

She called him again and he finally orbed in. "Leo, I don't know where any of my sisters are except for Penny. I may be overreacting but I had this dream last night that they were taken and maybe it was a premonition, can you sense them?" Phoebe was talking one hundred miles a minute and Leo just stared at her taking in all the information He had just heard.

"Well can you?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. Leo nodded and closed his eyes to sense the girls.

Phoebe waited as he stood there concentrating. He opened his eyes and Phoebe could tell by the look on his face that it was not good news.

"I don't sense them, when did you hear from them last?" He asked.

Phoebe closed her eyes, "last night before bed, I said goodnight to Paige and went into my room. I never heard another peep from any of them," she answered.

"Ok, let's not panic, I will go talk to the elders and see if they know anything," Phoebe nodded.

She kept a brave face as Leo orbed out.

She turned to see Penny standing in the door way of the attic with the phone, "No answer," she said handing Phoebe the phone. "Let's go grab breakfast downstairs, Leo is checking with the elders now," Phoebe led Penny to the attic door.

She took one last look around the room, _where are you guys?_ She turned slowly and headed down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A day and a half had passed. Phoebe had tried every spell, potion, and scrying tool to at least get a hint on where they could be.

The elders knew nothing and Leo had tried everything on his end as well. Phoebe sat in the attic over the map attempting to scry again, she heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs and Penny appeared in the doorway.

She had been so brave over the last few days and attempted to keep Phoebes spirits lifted as well, but Phoebe could see she was starting to grow weary. As sisters, they could read each other, it took time but she had finally reached this point with Penny.

Demons had to know something, they were down to two and she knew any second they could attack in attempt to take out Penny or herself.

"Leo said we should get some rest," Penny said coming to sit beside her. "I have to finish…" Phoebe paused and looked at Penny who had grabbed the crystal out of her hand. "Do you think we will ever see them again?" she whispered.

Phoebe sighed and hesitated to answer, "Is that a no?" Penny asked looking Phoebe directly in the eyes.

Phoebe shook her head, in her 25 years they had experienced a lot of loss but this one was the hardest because she had no idea where they could be. They were here, and then gone, she had no idea if they were dead or alive.

* * *

 _Shut up witch!_ A demon spat at Piper. "Piper…" Paige said quietly. _I don't know why we can't just kill them._ The two argued right in front of the cage that held Paige and Piper.

Prue was chained to the wall nearby. They had no idea if it was day or night or how long it had been since they had been taken.

The demons came in the night and shimmered the girls to the darkest corner of the underworld before they had a chance to scream. Magic was blocked and all they had was a small lantern to light up the area.

 _We can't kill them until we are ordered._

Piper banged on the cage, "just let us go!" she yelled.

The demon turned to her; he had enough of her remarks. _Get that one out._ He pointed at Piper and two of his servants opened the cage and yanked her out.

Paige closed her eyes afraid of what might happen; her heart was racing, as was Prue's. "Leave her alone!" Prue yelled.

Paige looked at Prue, she had frustration written all over her face, but not defeat.

The demon threw Piper to the ground, she groaned, she knew her powers would not work. She kept her eyes clenched shut as she endured several minutes of what felt like torture from the demons.

She caught a glimpse of Paige who was covering her eyes in fear. When they threw her back in the cage Piper realized her nose and lip were bleeding, they blew out the lantern and the sisters were left yet again the complete darkness.

"Piper, are you ok?" She could hear Prue asking. She sniffled, "yes, I'm ok," she could feel the bruise forming across her face. She suddenly felt Paige's touch in the darkness. Paige felt up Piper's back until her hand reached her shoulder. Piper reached up and grabbed Paige's hand and pulled it close to her.

They were within hugging distance; this was the closest they had really been in the last few years. Paige was offering Piper sympathy in a time of need. That's what sisters did.

"We have to get out of here," Prue said. She pounded her fist against the wall, "we have to!" "Prue, calm down before someone hears you," Piper whispered. There was silence.

"I believe Phoebe will get us out," Paige spoke up.

"How do we know if they're still alive?" Piper asked. "We haven't heard anything, they could be chained up somewhere down here just like we are and we wouldn't even know," Piper sighed. "I'm scared," she said.

Paige squeezed tighter on Piper's hand, she could feel her body shaking. Paige was scared, she didn't want to admit it but she was afraid, she was afraid of what was happening to them. She was afraid of where Phoebe and Penny were. She was scared Piper was hurt and she wanted to protect her, she was scared.

She was hesitant at first but she finally reached forward with her other hand and wrapped it around Piper's waist. Piper was surprised but leaned into Paige giving her a hug. Paige did not let go, she held on and rested her head on Piper's back.

"It'll be ok Paige," Piper said giving a reassuring squeeze. Paige clenched her eyes shut to hold in the tears, she refused to cry and give in to these demons but she wanted to go home.

* * *

Three more days passed, demons were attacking the manor left and right. Luckily, Leo had been around to heal if it was necessary.

Penny was exhausted, Phoebe could see it and she could feel it, she was tired too. They had tried everything and had no trace of their sisters.

Leo had gone to the underworld to try and sense them and found nothing.

Phoebe was beginning to lose hope; she had been dragging her sister around from place to place trying to keep her safe. They finally stopped to stay at a motel over night so they could at least get a little rest.

Penny sat down on the edge of the bed and did not make a peep. She was staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. She had been so tough for her age, she was handling it like a pro but Phoebe could tell she was about to break.

"P?" Phoebe called out. She watched her expression change and she could see her little sister's face begin to crumble. She released a sob and Phoebe immediately went to hold her. "We're not going to see them again," Penny sobbed into Phoebe's chest.

Phoebe felt her emotions start to surface as a tear slipped from her eye. "Yes we will, we will," Phoebe started to cry herself. "It'll be ok," Phoebe held Penny tight to her, she wanted so bad to protect her from this but there was nothing she could do.

The reality was that she had no idea where they were. They were both afraid and exhausted; they had been fighting for days for what seemed to be a pointless cause.

She longed to hear their voices again even if it was just for a second. She longed for those moments when Prue would get so mad at her that her face would turn red or when she and Paige would bicker over clothing or whose music was too loud while she was trying to write her column. She longed for them, all of them.

Phoebe and Penny needed a moment to release all of these emotions they had been feeling over the last few days. They hadn't had time to react because of the whirlwind of demons flooding the manor or the constant move trying to find a lead.

It was in this moment Phoebe remembered that Penny was just 13 and dealing with something no 13 year old should have to deal with. She held her tight and let her cry until she finally fell asleep.

Phoebe laid back on the bed and Penny snuggled close to her and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The underworld was in an uproar of who would find the sisters first. The goal was power; they kept the other two alive in hopes that they were give up their powers in exchange for the sister's lives or maybe the other way around.

They tortured Prue, Piper and Paige any chance they could get. They tortured them with mind games and physically harmed them, but not enough to kill.

Piper was the first to break; she just laid there and didn't say anything, she barely made eye contact with Paige when she tried to talk to her.

Prue was in the other lair now; they had taken her and put her somewhere else so that she could not motivate them anymore.

Paige was tired, she was left in the cage alone while Piper was chained where Prue once was. They hadn't seen or heard anything from Prue in what felt like eternity, though it had only been a day or so.

They were dirty and hungry but too weak to fight anymore.

Without their powers they were useless, they could not fight the demons. They just had to take it and wait for their rescue to come, if it ever did.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe sat watching Penny sleep soundly on the motel bed. Her breathing was even and she looked surprisingly comfortable despite what was happening in their lives.

Phoebe continued to think, she wanted to summon Grams but to do that she had to be at the manor, which was being watched by demons.

She paused for a second. She could feel her chest getting tight, she looked up at the ceiling, "Grams, if you can hear me, please send me a sign, tell me where they are," she fell to her knees resting her head against the side of the bed. "Please Grams," she begged.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

She needed her sisters in times like these. She needed Prue to give some sort of motivational speech and for Piper to speak words of wisdom, and for Paige to gripe with her that they would rather be home doing something else.

She laughed as the tears spilled over; she missed them so much it hurt her entire body to think about it.

She felt a hand on her head; she looked up to see the sweetest but most exhausted looking green eyes staring straight into her soul. "I think we should go to the underworld," Penny said quietly.

"Leo already went to the underworld P, he didn't find anything. "I know but shouldn't we try ourselves, maybe you could get a premonition there," Penny looked suddenly sure of herself.

Phoebe paused and watched her sister for a second before answering.

She had tried everything to will herself to have a premonition, nothing worked. "Why do you suddenly think that?" Phoebe asked.

"I had a dream, I saw Prue in the underworld and she was tied up," Penny looked intensely at Phoebe but didn't say anything else. She turned her head and shut her eyes for a second. The youngest had several powers but premonitions was not one of them.

"I think it's too dangerous," Phoebe responded.

Penny suddenly looked angry; she lunged backwards away from Phoebe and off the other side of the bed. "Are we just going to give up?" she asked loudly.

Phoebe's eyes were wide with shock. Penny had every right to be angry, Phoebe was angry too, she wanted her sisters back, but she had never seen Penny react with such intensity.

Penny stopped for a moment. Phoebe couldn't see but her heart was racing and aching at the same time. The 13 year old ran towards the wall hitting it with all her might, she slid down into a sobbing heap on the floor, "please bring them back," Phoebe did not know who she was talking to. "Please!" she begged.

Phoebe's heart sank into her stomach watching Penny react this way. She did not know what to do.

The stress was making Penny physically ill. She went into a coughing fit and couldn't catch her breath and Phoebe knew she was having a panic attack and rushed to her side, "take deep breaths," Phoebe couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take this emotional trauma. This was too much.

She wrapped her arms around Penny and tried to calm her down. "Come on baby, please breathe, it's ok, I promise, it will be ok," Phoebe was crying, her body hurt, everything hurt.

When the coughing subsided the youngest stopped and looked up at Phoebe, her bloodshot eyes were full of pain, with tears still streaming, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Phoebe shook her head, "don't," Phoebe squeezed her, "don't," she replied pushing Penny's hair out of her face. Penny sat up and came face to face with Phoebe. She grabbed both her hands, "don't apologize," she finished.

* * *

Prue sat in the lair alone, she had a lot of time to think when demons weren't taunting her.

All she could see was a dim light in the distance and a drip of what sounded like water somewhere. She had written plenty of spells in her mind for when their magic started working again but she didn't know when that would be.

She felt so tired; this was one of her biggest fears, losing one of her sisters. So far she was separated from two and hadn't seen the other two in what felt like months.

She tried to think of Phoebe and Penny and where they could possibly be. _How would they get down here to save them? What if they're… dead?_ Prue felt a sharp headache like pain shoot through her head, she couldn't even think about it. She shook her head to release the thoughts.

Prue tried to remember good things before all of this happened. Snuggling with Penny on weekend mornings or driving her to school and chatting about life, playing cards and baking with Piper, or doing beauty masks with Phoebe and Paige.

A tear glistened in her eye, I seemed like that was an eternity ago. She didn't how long they were gone for but she knew it had to be over a week. She was in so much pain, everything ached. She could feel herself growing weaker by the minute.

If Penny and Phoebe were at home without them she couldn't imagine how they must be feeling right now.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the park bench talking to Leo while Penny sat on the edge of the water throwing rocks. They needed the fresh air to get some of their energy back.

"Leo, I have to tell you this, Penny said something out of the blue today," She paused. "She thinks we should go to the underworld," Phoebe looked at Leo to see what is reaction was. He looked forward and raised a brow, "You and her?" He asked. Phoebe nodded, "to try to find them."

Leo didn't say no right away which shocked Phoebe.

He thought for a moment and then spoke up, "I think we should prepare for it," he responded slowly. Phoebe looked out at the water and at Penny whose back was to them. Her curly locks were pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head.

"I don't know Leo, it's extremely dangerous, she's only been once to defeat the source and I would be putting her in so much danger," Phoebe drifted. "I can't lose her too, she's all I have left of my family, she's a child, but I need her."

"They've fallen completely off the radar Phoebe, which means one of two things, either they are in the underworld cloaked so I can't sense them or they're…" He paused and shook his head, "I don't even want to go there right now," He stood up. "We have to keep going, we have to keep looking, I don't want you or her," he nodded towards Penny, "to give up...what else haven't we tried?" Phoebe sighed, she knew he was right. If they were alive it was going to come down to some sort of battle and she just wasn't mentally prepared for it.

She was exhausted and if they were going to underworld they would have to recharge somehow in order to survive.

Phoebe looked at Penny and then back at Leo, "ok," she said. Leo nodded and sat back down, "ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper laid on the cold hard ground, her body ached all over. She hadn't moved in so long she felt like she couldn't remember how. She opened her eyes to a dim light in the distance, looking down she could see her long dark hair was matted and filthy.

She mustered enough strength to sit up and look around. They were still stuck, still lost, and still chained.

She looked over to see Paige watching her quietly; there were no demons within ear shot.

"Piper, are you alright?" Paige scooted to the edge and starred at her older sister with apprehension in her eyes. Piper nodded slowly.

"You were asleep for so long… I was worried." Paige's eyes glistened with tears. Piper didn't say anything which bothered Paige. Piper was giving up; Paige sat for a moment before speaking again, over the days she had been trying to think of a plan to escape.

Piper told Paige a few days ago that she thought that Phoebe and Penny were dead; she had given up all hope of surviving this.

But not Paige, she was far too stubborn to give up. She knew in order to get free that had to get out of this part of the underworld, but how, she still hadn't come up with that yet.

She needed Piper to be on board, she needed her to get stronger and get her from this cage so they could get out.

"Piper…" She called. Piper looked up, but still did not verbally respond. Piper was the heart of this family, without her, they couldn't make it.

* * *

Paige paused for another few seconds. She was about to take a risk, one she hadn't taken with many people since the death of her parents but she felt like now was the time.

She felt tears stinging in the creases of her eyes but she blinked over and over to not let them escape.

"Can I tell you something?" Paige asked, she was as close to Piper as the cage would allow. Piper nodded.

Paige took a deep breath. She looked down at her hands, this was awkward and she didn't know where to begin.

"When my mom and dad died, Penny and I both saw it, we were in counseling for a while and things started to get better but I was…" She paused.

Piper was looking at her blankly and waiting for her to continue.

"I was really closed off to love, but then we found you guys. I told myself that I couldn't handle any more pain and I closed my heart. I always wanted older sisters when I was young. Penny and I are so far apart in age and I always wanted older sisters to talk to and to lean on, especially when my parents died, but when I found you, I was too afraid to be vulnerable." Paige picked at her nails. Her hands were cut in spots and covered in dirt.

"Piper, I know now is weird time to be open but I may never get the chance, I want to tell you thank you. You, Prue and Phoebe saved us. You've always tried to be there for me, even when I am difficult and push you away. I don't know how else to say it but I love you and I need you." Paige shut her eyes tight as a tear escaped down her cheek. She let out a breath as if she had just released the world off her shoulders.

"I need you to be strong," She could see Piper's face crumbling as she started to cry, "I love you too, more than you know," Piper replied.

She wished she could get to Paige and just hold her for a moment. It was the first time Paige had outwardly acknowledged their connection as sisters, and that was the strongest connection they had with each other.

She could feel her heart flutter for a moment; she hadn't realized how much she needed that moment.

* * *

Minutes passed and Piper tried to process the conversation that she and Paige just had.

"I'm trying to be strong Paige, I feel so weak, especially without Prue…" Piper paused. They always leaned on Prue for strength; she couldn't imagine how she was feeling, wherever she was.

Paige looked at Piper, she seemed to be thinking. "What are you thinking?" Piper asked. Paige's eyes were bright, "We're going to get out, or… you are," Paige locked eyes with Piper. "If we can get you out then you can get back to Phoebe and Penny to come get me and Prue.

Piper thought for a moment. She turned from Paige when she heard demons in the distance. She looked at Paige and mouthed "Shh."

It was dim; the demons could not see them from where they were.

 _They're moving in, the demon of illusion_ _is finally going so we can get rid of these witches._ Piper listened close.

 _So if the demon of illusion succeeds in getting the other two to give up their powers, he becomes the source?_ Another voice spoke up. The demon laughed.

Piper was straining so hard to hear. _Who knows, good luck finding them, they fled the house over a week ago. We've had Malik there for days watching for their return._

Piper's eyes widened, Paige was watching her sister's face with confusion, she could only hear muffled noise.

The demons came into view and the entire room was light. Piper winced; her eyes couldn't adjust so she shut them tight. _Here's some water witch._

They gave water to Piper and Paige and left, they watched the light dim again as they walked off into the distance.

Paige looked at Piper, "What?" Paige asked.

Piper had tears in her eyes, "Paige… Phoebe and Penny are alive; they aren't in the underworld," Piper said. "How," before Paige could finish Piper interrupted, "those demons just said that. They said the other two fled the manor a few days ago, that means they're alive! At least a week ago they were," Piper's voice got louder.

Paige shushed her, "Piper, quiet, they'll hear you!" Paige starred down towards the light to ensure no demons were coming. That was the most energy she had seen Piper have in what felt like years. They had been gone for so long they lost track of the days.

"We're going to get out of here Piper, I know it," She started to think of what to do, she had to do this. To get to Prue, and to get home to Phoebe and Penny, "We can do this," she whispered. _We can._


	6. Chapter 6

Penny sat staring at a picture of the sisters last Christmas. She couldn't help but smile, Prue made them all wear matching pajamas that morning.

They had just woken up early and it took them several shots to get this picture and all the ended up with was one of Phoebe and Paige cracking up while everyone else smiled and looked at them in surprise.

She couldn't remember exactly what was said but she could assume it was one of Phoebe's inappropriate jokes. The photo was candid and quite hilarious.

It so much more meaningful now; she hadn't seen three of those faces or heard those laughs in almost a month.

Almost an entire month had passed; Penny's heart sank at the thought of all the time they had lost.

She looked at herself in the photo, huddled up next to Prue smiling big and enthusiastically. Her dark hair was tussled from the night's sleep.

Prue's mini me is what they always called her, and they did look alike, but Penny couldn't figure out if they were so much alike, why she couldn't draw some of that strength that Prue has?

She looked across the alley way at Phoebe and Leo who were intensely looking over spells and potions for the underworld. Leo had been going down and looking at where to orb them in and where to go.

She was supposed to be writing a spell but instead she was looking at this photo. Maybe she was trying to draw some sort of inspiration, "What are you thinking about over here?" Phoebe interrupted Penny's thought train and sat down beside her.

Phoebe gently took the photo from Penny's hand. "Awe," she said looking at it. "It's just been a long time, I don't want to forget," Penny said. "You won't, we're going to see them soon P," Phoebe answered back.

"We are, I believe that, don't you?" Phoebe asked her. Penny did not respond right away but eventually she slowly nodded. "Ok, come on, let's finish these spells so we can get some rest," Phoebe pulled Penny to her feet and they went to join Leo.

* * *

The demon of illusion had been watching the girls for weeks. For days he had been preparing to attack them.

It was his goal to become the next source, which was all the motivation he needed to win over two of the charmed ones.

The youngest seemed to be the most vulnerable; her world could easily be taken over.

He had been watching them long before the abduction of the other sisters to try and observe her every move and the way her mind worked.

As she grew she was becoming far too powerful the underworld shook at the thought of battling her as an wanted it to end before she discovered her strength.

He had been working on his invisibility for years for this very moment. He was waiting until the whitelighter went up "there" to make his move.

* * *

Prue sat against the wall with her eyes closed. She stopped thinking about plans to escape and instead tried to picture memories throughout their life.

Like the day they went to watch Penny play soccer and it rained so hard they were all covered in mud and decided to have mud wars. It was so fun even though two of them ended up with severe colds.

Or the time they decided to try and pull an all nighter to help Piper bake for a charity event.

Or the time… Prue paused, she could feel her heart aching a little even though she smiled remembering their sister camping trip and Phoebe squealing and freaking out about the fish she caught that she whipped around and hit Piper in the head with it which made Piper laugh so hard she cried.

She remembered watching Penny have a smore for the first time and that huge chocolate covered grin or laying with Paige on the blanket looking at the stars before they heard a rustle in the leaves and went flying into their sister's tent.

She just hoped they were ok, what she would do just to have one more minute with them.

A yell from the distance shook her out of memory lane and she snapped back to reality. She could see in the distance, two demons walking a figure towards her.

The closer they got, she immediately knew who it was, she could feel her heart skip a beat. Paige came into view and connected eyes with her sister.

Careful not to show too much emotion in front of the demons, neither Paige nor Prue smiled but their eyes said everything. They chained Paige back to the wall across from Prue.

Making sure to be aggressive with her the demon hit her in the face.

Prue closed her eyes as the slap echoed, _that'll teach you to step on my foot again_.

Paige barely reacted, they had grown so used to it, and they were almost numb to the pain and taunting.

The demons left, Paige did not know what to say so Prue spoke up, "I am relieved to see you," she said.

Prue had thought of this moment for the last few days after being separated, what she would do to fix her bond with Paige, and how she would love each sister differently if they were to make it out of this alive. She wanted to slowly push down walls that she helped create.

Paige was relieved to see Prue too; she just did not know how to express that.

"Paige…" Prue spoke up. Her voice was more gentle than usual; she had such care behind her tone, something Paige had not heard much when Prue was speaking to her.

Paige lifted her head and Prue could see the swelling on her cheek. Compassion, relief, overwhelming love, and pain, that's what Prue felt in that moment, it was written all over her face.

She had never been so happy to see her baby sister.

Paige could almost feel what Prue was feeling with that tone. She could feel the emotions and the whole thing made her very nervous.

She put her head down and let out a loud deep breath. With all that was happening she did not want to continue on like how they were before this took place, she wanted that connection with Prue; she wanted it so badly but did not know how to find it.

"Paige, look at me," Prue said softly. Paige paused before looking up and locking eyes with Prue.

Prue's eyes welled up as she laid eyes on her sister. "I'm so glad you're ok," Prue said.

Paige was uncomfortable but her eyes stayed connected with Prue's. Maybe this was necessary to fix the bond between her and her older sisters. She was stranded with one for days alone and now the other.

Paige zoned out for a moment in deep thought and Prue was still talking, "Is Piper ok?" Paige tuned back in just as she finished and nodded. "She's the best she can be in this situation… Prue, I need to tell you something," Paige responded slowly.

Prue listened, "We over heard the demons, Penny and Phoebe are still alive."

Prue finally released the tears that had been sitting so patiently on the edge of her eyelids; she choked out a sob of relief.

Paige had never seen Prue cry before, she was so used to her big sisters tough exterior and constant leadership, and she was unsure how to react to this version of Prue.

"We don't know where they are but they're alive and the illusion demon is looking for them," Paige rambled on. "I had a plan for Piper to escape the lair, but they brought me here," Paige looked down again. "I just want to go home," she whispered.

* * *

Moments later demons entered and behind them was Piper, she looked awful.

Prue tried to get a good look at her as she passed but she could barely see her between the demons. Several more demons filed in behind them. Paige looked at Prue quizzically but kept her eyes low to avoid drawing attention.

 _Chain her up_. On the side of the lair they began seeing a white light, almost as if they were about to watch a movie. _Make sure they can see. This is going to take a lot of our power._ Power? Prue squinted to make sure that the no magic spell hadn't been lifted, nothing.

"Guys, I'm heading up there to make sure the elders haven't heard anything." Pipers head snapped up at the sound of that voice. It was as if he was standing right in front of her. Her eyes lit up, suddenly she saw Leo on the hologram.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, even when he orbed out, she stayed staring in the place he just was. Her heart ached as Phoebe came into view. She looked over and Paige and Prue had the same reactions as she did. Their eyes were glued to the hologram.

Prue felt her stomach drop as her little sister came into view. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch her.

"Penny, put that last crystal at the bottom of the steps ok?" Phoebe looked so concentrated on her potion. They were in the attic at the manor. "Also, bring me some o the powdered toad from the kitchen!" Phoebe yelled out. She hadn't taken her eyes off the potion. Piper could see the pain in her eyes, it was so evident.

Suddenly the view changed and there was the littlest Halliwell standing near the bottom of the stairs placing crystals. Paige's heart felt like it was snapping in two. She could feel a lump in her throat as she watched.

Penny went into the kitchen, she stood completely still for a moment, as if she was frozen in time. The demon of illusion appeared behind her.

Piper almost gasped out loud, she knew Penny couldn't hear them but her heart raced, " _Are we about to watch her die?"_ Piper closed one eye for a brief second.

Penny did not appear to see the demon, she stood at the counter gathering supplies and the demon laid his hands over her skull. _You're never going to find them._ He said over her. Penny just stood there, her eyes did not move, she seemed to be in a trance. _If you go to the underworld you will die._

Penny's hands froze and she stopped gathering supplies. There were footsteps and Phoebe appeared in the kitchen.

Penny did not budge or look up, "P? What are you doing? I've been calling you," Penny blinked several times before finally looking over at Phoebe who had already ran around the counter to her side.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Phoebe grabbed her and pulled her close. "Well, I know what's wrong, but talk to me." She continued. "I just got scared, we could die in the underworld, " Penny said.

Piper closed her eyes to keep any tears from coming out. "We're going to find them, it'll be ok," Phoebe shut her eyes too as if she was emulating the same emotion as Piper. She kept repeating that that would find them, but this time she was trying to keep herself convinced. She sighed just before the hologram went black.

The demons erupted in cheers. _It worked! The connection worked._

Prue could feel the anger rising inside of her. She knew what they were going to to do. they were going to torture their baby sister right in front of them and she could not stand the thought of not being able to protect her.

They had to get out of here, now...


	7. Chapter 7

Penny stared quietly out the attic window watching the drops of rain racing one another to the window sill. She felt so strange and disconnected from the world... she was. Phoebe noticed it; for the last two days she could not get Penny to be open with her which was unusual. She would just sit there and stare off as if her mind was in some other world. She was so quiet and distant.

The demon had worked for days to plant in the little one's mind that giving up her powers would allow her sisters to go free. He waited for the moment to catch her completely alone to get her to think. He knew she was young and would take the bait without putting much thought into it and as soon as she read it, he would shimmer in and absorb the power.

She had come so close to giving in but it was as if the angels would take a moment to protect her and send a distraction.

Just as she would open the book of shadows, something would interrupt her. The pages would flip, something would fall off the shelf, or Phoebe and Leo would come into the room. Little did Penny know, those interruptions were destroying the plans of the entire underworld.

This evening was different. The manor was completely still, it was the calm before the storm.

Phoebe was downstairs making another potion while Penny sat in the attic by herself. Her mind was so jumbled; the demon of illusion was taking over, as if he was right inside her brain clouding her thoughts.

* * *

Prue and Piper were alone in the dark yet again. Paige had fallen asleep hours before and they did not wake her because any sleep they could get would give them more strength.

The demons moved to another part of the underworld to watch the hologram because of the lack of magic where the witches were.

Prue felt pure agony; her stomach turned over and over. For the last two days they had watched the suffering and mind game happening to their youngest sister. It was so frustrating that she could not change anything. "These stupid chains," Prue banged her arm against the cold wall behind her. A demon glanced from the distance to see what was happening. "Prue, don't," Piper said quietly.

* * *

Tears welled up in Penny's eyes and she put her head between her legs. She let out a wail filled with so much pain. She eventually stood up and ran to the book; she flipped the pages to the power stripping spell.

Within seconds of Penny opening the book, Phoebe entered the attic.

"Penny, did you find the other potion vials?" she asked. There was no response. "Are you alright?" Penny's face was red and her eyes were glazed.

Phoebe dropped her bag full of potions and grabbed Penny's shoulders. "Look at me, what's going on," Penny was dazed; she made no eye contact, as if she did not know that Phoebe was in the room.

Phoebe looked down at the book and saw the spell. "LEO!" she called out, Leo orbed in. "Something's wrong, she's not even responding," Phoebe shook her.

"Penelope, look at me," as if on cue Penny snapped out of it and looked at Leo. She blinked several times and looked to Phoebe who was directly in front of her.

Leo came over to her, "Penny, what is happening?"

Instead of responding, Penny tried to walk away but Phoebe grabbed her. "Stop," Penny started to flip out, "Phoebe, don't touch me!" she shook free from Phoebe's grasp. "I need to lie down," She grabbed her temple in pain, "I just need to lie down!" She ran from the attic towards her room.

* * *

They could hear demons walking in the distance. It was obvious they had stopped channeling. _The day we have been waiting for is almost here; we will finally kill these witches and gain their powers and their book_.

 _It's about time, we have been waiting years for this moment. I just wish we could kill them already._

 _Malik, that's not how it works and you know it. They have to have all five of their powers to get access to the book. Then the battle of the next source will begin._ _In the mean time, I've got two innocents to kill. Good thing I don't have any charmed ones to stop me!_ He taunted from a distance, knowing they could hear him, he let out a roaring laugh.

 _Malik snickered and they both shimmered out._

Prue looked at Piper who just shut her eyes, she felt her blood begin to boil. The kind of rage a mother gets when her child is hurt and needs rescued. Penny was like her child, Prue was raising her. Even Phoebe felt like her child at times. She could feel the anger building and her strength returning.

They were alone for the first time in what felt like forever. The demons saw them as weak and did not need to be watched at all times like in the beginning of the capture. Prue looked over at Piper who was staring at her, "I have a plan," she whispered, "wake up Paige," she said.

* * *

Phoebe stood staring at the spot where Penny disappeared from. "Leo, I don't know what to do, " Phoebe shook her head. "I'm losing hope."

Leo took a deep breath, he was too, he could feel it, he was tired but they had to go to the underworld. He had to be a leader and guide her, "We still have to go to the underworld, we have to be strong, and for your sisters we cannot lose hope," Leo paused and looked around the attic, "We are so close Pheebs, we need to finish the last spell to go down and then we will need Penny."

* * *

Phoebe stood outside Penny's door for what felt like hours. She couldn't bring herself to go in. She didn't want to further upset her but she wanted to know what was going on in her little sister's mind.

"Just go," Leo whispered, he had been watching Phoebe debate for the last two minutes when he came down from the attic stairs.

Phoebe cracked the door and saw that Penny was fast asleep. _So much for finding that out._ "I'm going to lay with her for a bit before I wake her to go ok?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, just get some rest, I'll get the last few things ready and go up to the elders to find out some things, I will get you when I come back. You have all the crystals down right? Grab those two there and add them by the door," He pointed then turned to go downstairs.

She grabbed the crystals and put them down by the door before slipping into the room.

She paused for a minute and watched her sister's chest rise and fall in perfect rhythm. Lying there Phoebe could see a lot of Prue. It wasn't just the dark hair or porcelain skin it was her expression while she slept. Many times she had walked in Prue's room and seen almost that exact picture.

Phoebe crawled on the bed next to Penny and wrapped her arms around her. Penny moved to adjust and grabbed onto Pheobe's arm which made her smile.

This is the last sleep before they go to the underworld.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper was sick to her stomach, Prue's plan was risky and if anything went wrong it could be bad. But the only thing worse than what they were going through was death. The demons were close by so they had to plan quietly.

Piper watched Paige; she could see the angst in her eyes even from across the way. She knew she would be the deciding factor as to whether or not this plan would succeed. She couldn't imagine the amount of pressure Paige was feeling.

* * *

Penny woke up to find Phoebe beside her fast asleep. Her mind felt fuzzy but after a few moments she remembered storming out of the attic upset and yelling at Phoebe. Instant guilt came over her, she rarely treated her sisters that way.

She looked over at Phoebe before quietly slipping out of bed and heading toward the attic. She knew they would be heading to the underworld soon but she wanted to look through the book one more time.

Penny stood over the book staring at the spell to give up their powers. _Don't._ She heard a voice. She knew that voice but hadn't heart it in a long time.

Directly in front of her lights materialized and a woman she had not seen since she rescued her and Paige years ago, "Grams?" Penny called out. Her eyes were wide as the woman she received her name from turned and looked at her.

"In the flesh," She looked down, "Well, spirit form, but you get the point darling," Grams looked at her granddaughter, she had only been with her a short time before she passed but had been watching her grow ever since.

"My beautiful name sake, I was worried about you, I still am. The elders finally let us intervene but I don't have long. There is not much we can do, no one has a read on your sisters but here's what I do know from snooping around. They are alive and it is up to you and Phoebe to get them," Grams watched Penny's expression as she glanced down at the book.

"That is not the way," Grams stood in front of Penny, who looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "Giving up your heritage is never the way. Your magic and only your magic is what will save them," She reached out and placed her glowing hand over Penny's head. _"From wind to wind, her spirit to mine let me find what's in my grandbabies mind."_

Within seconds the demon of illusion appeared in the attic. "Grab that potion!" Penny grabbed it and threw it towards the demon, " _Hell spawn demon, creature of death, fire shall take your very breath."_

A loud bang and flame of fire sparked throughout the attic sending Penny straight on her behind.

* * *

Phoebe heard the explosion and leaped out of bed running straight for the attic. "Penny!" she was screaming. Leo cut right in front of her coming from Piper's room where he was asleep.

They ran up the attic steps two at a time. Penny was standing in front of a ghost. Just as Phoebe was about to yell and grab a potion, she saw a familiar face, one she had longed to see for a long time. "Grams," She whispered stepping closer.

She had her hand over Penny's face reciting a spell of purification.

"My Phoebe girl, I can't stay much longer," Phoebe interrupted, "What was the explosion? Are you ok?" She looked Grams up and down and Penny up and down.

"The demon of illusion, my 3rd time dealing with him, he comes to corrupt minds to gain power and of course the book of shadows," Grams replied nodding towards the book.

"Phoebe dear, don't panic." Phoebe shut her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Prue, Piper, and Paige are missing Grams," she looked down at the ground.

"I know, I just got the word a few days ago. The elders wouldn't allow your mom or me to intervene until they saw Penny with the power stripping spell, and I immediately forced them to allow me to come. After all the work you girls have done for them the least they could do is allow me to kick that demon to the curb," Phoebe's face looked upset.

"Listen, we don't know anything about their whereabouts except that they are alive and I have a feeling whatever you are planning to do will bring them home. Follow your heart and channel your sisterly connection. I must go now but know that I believe in you and love you all dearly. Blessed be." She blew a kiss and disappeared into the air.

* * *

Paige sat quietly; she was trying to build up strength. Moments ago they heard yelling in the distance which sounded as if the demons were watching the hologram again.

She didn't know what it was going to take to build her strength but she was angry, she wanted to go home and be with her sisters, she wanted to go back to normal life.

She watched Piper and Prue chained to the opposite wall.

Prue had her eyes fixated on the demon who was keeping watch over them, her green eyes were full of rage and it looked like she could kill him with that deathly stare.

Piper had her eyes closed but Paige knew she wasn't asleep because every few minutes she would open them and look around.

Paige looked down at her hands, they were dirty and her wrists had sores from being chained for so long. Her back hurt and she knew she had a cut with an infection on the back of her leg.

They were waiting for the right moment to go, she knew it could be any moment that Prue would give her the signal.

* * *

This was it. Penny stared into the mirror while Phoebe pulled her hair up into a pony tail. "I'm sorry P, I didn't' know," Phoebe finished brushing the end of her pony tail before turning Penny around so they were face to face.

"It's ok Phoebe, I didn't really either," Penny hugged her.

Phoebe pulled back and put her hands on Penny's face. "You are strong and courageous, we can do this," She kissed her Penny's forehead. "Love you Pheebs," Penny could feel herself getting nervous but they were strong and there was a reason evil did not kill them yet. "I love you too."

Leo appeared in the bathroom door way, "ready?" Phoebe took one last look at herself before heading up the attic steps behind Leo and Penny.

"Hook that potion bag to your pants and stick those two in your boot," Phoebe pointed towards a large gathering of potions. Penny put the small bag up against her before tying it to her belt loop. "Remember, the one on your pants emulates Piper's powers ok?" Penny nodded.

"You have the spell?" Phoebe reached inside her jacket, "Yeah," she answered. "We have everything," Leo said reaching out for Penny's hand just as she finished tucking the other two potions away.

Phoebe grabbed his other hand and grabbed Penny's to form a circle. One last look around the attic before blue lights appeared and they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue lights appeared in a dark corner of the underworld. The three immediately ducked behind a large boulder to avoid being seen. Phoebe was in front with Penny and Leo crouched behind her.

She turned to Penny who looked scared, "Look at me," Phoebe whispered. She took Penny's chin and lifted her face. "It's going to work, just breathe," she knew how Penny nerves were during these times.

In her short 13 years she had seen more death than any child should ever see. She had watched her adopted parents die right in front of her face, and watched countless innocents die over the last three years; this little girl had every reason in the world to be afraid going into danger after that kind of trauma.

But Phoebe had watched her through the healing process. She was there for the tearful 3AM wake up calls after a nightmare or the mid day calls from Penny's teacher when she was having a moment of panic that someone wasn't ok. She was there for all of that and now this.

This wasn't fair, this wasn't ideal but Phoebe knew that maybe someday when they look back they'll understand the meaning. "I love you," Phoebe whispered. "I love you too," Penny took her small shaky hand and squeezed Phoebe's.

Phoebe made eye contact with Leo who nodded, she squeezed Penny's hand one more time before letting go and taking off into darkness.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed and they were hiding and ducking through the caverns of the underworld. It was so much bigger than they remembered.

When vanquishing the source they knew exactly where to go and what they were doing, this seemed to be just a stab in the dark, and a final plan before defeat.

They only had to vanquish one demon so far and it didn't seem the word was out that they were in the underworld. The adrenaline was high, Penny followed quickly between Leo and Phoebe as they covered more ground.

As they were running a group of demons came around the corner causing them to quickly duck behind a boulder.

 _"Has anyone been to check on the witches?"_ Penny's eyes widened as she looked at Phoebe who was basically on top of her trying not be seen. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears, she blinked them back as they listened close. She didn't want to get her hopes up to only be crushed finding out it was someone else.

 _"I believe Zotar checked on them, he was on watch today. I've got three humans to kill if I want to stay in the running for more powers."_ They stopped within feet of the boulder.

Penny covered her mouth and Leo squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, their hearts were pounding.

 _"I don't think the plan is going to work, the illusion failed, most of our strongest demons have been vanquished, we need to just kill them and move on."_

Phoebe stayed completely still but inside she was fluttering with emotions, they were here. Her sisters were alive and somewhere in the underworld, they could be moments from finding them.

 _"In order to kill them we would have to bring them out of the power stripped area and that would be suicide. The oldest would kill us with a blink."_ They heard footsteps. " _Time for the ranking,"_ the demons walked off.

Phoebe was shook. They stood up, "we have to follow them" Leo said pulling Penny to her feet.

Phoebe nodded, now wasn't the time for emotions, they had to get to them first. They followed behind the demons to hopefully get close to where their sisters were.

* * *

Paige sat trying to regulate her breathing, she knew it was almost time and this was their one chance, she could not mess this up. She saw this as her redemption moment, to show Prue and Piper that she loved them enough to do something this risky.

A demon came around the corner and she held her breath, she caught Prue's eye and she knew this was it.

As he approached them she looked down to see his athame in his side pocket.

Piper had her eyes glued to the demon; Paige could see her hands shaking. She thought of Phoebe and Penny, she thought of all the pain the demons had caused them. They had seen it firsthand the demons messing with their minds and if she could pull this off she could see them again.

She took a deep breath as he got closer, he was looking at Prue. _Paige be strong._

"Hey!" the demon turned to her.

"If its power that you want, I have it, and I'll give it to you." Paige was trying to sound confident.

The demon approached her, " _what's that witch? Tired of being chained up?"_ He laughed and spit in her face. That fired her up, "Let me go, I'll give you my powers."

In her head she figured there was no way he would do what he was about to do. His biggest mistake.

In an attempt to threaten her he pulled her close to his face. He snarled and as he yanked her, she heard her chain pull free.

It snapped and she fell right into him. She pushed herself up as fast as she could. She grabbed the athame out of his pocket and stabbed him hard in the chest. He fell back into a boulder and yelled. She stabbed him again and he died immediately.

Paige pulled her hands free and ran to Piper.

She quickly tried to cut her free with the athame. She pounded on her chain as hard as she could, despite the pain of her bruises.

She could hear footsteps, "Paige, go!"

"I can't leave you!" Paige was panicked, she broke one part of the chain but the other was stuck, she couldn't get her free.

"Paige, go now! Get them and come back for us!" Prue yelled at her. "What if they kill you?" Paige turned; she could hear the demons getting closer.

She took the athame and tucked it under Piper's leg where she could reach it. She took one last look at her sisters before running as fast as she could out of the lair.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper kept her eyes glued on Paige until she disappeared out of sight. She connected gaze with Prue; she could sense the fear but did not say anything.

They watched in anticipation for the demons to come around the corner but the footsteps stopped and it became quiet. Prue was confused but she leaned back and released a small sigh of relief.

Her eyes were red and tired, Piper could sense her agony. She knew it was hard for Prue to let Paige go alone but they had no control over the plan, Paige had to. She was strong; Piper believed in her.

Prue paused before quietly telling Piper to grab the athame and try to cut away at the chains. Piper picked it up and started to chisel as hard as she could; knowing it would take quite some time before they were free.

* * *

Paige ran as swiftly as she could before spotting a large group of demons and making her way between the wedges of two boulders.

It was dark and she could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to surface, " _Now is not the time to cry Paige,_ " she told herself.

Her heart was racing a hundred miles a minute; she closed her eyes momentarily to gather herself before peeking back out to see what the demons were up to.

She saw movement behind the boulder across from her in the distance.

She held her breath knowing she was breathing hard and did not want to be heard.

She squinted to see and noticed a small hand slightly visible behind the rock. She knew that hand; she could recognize it anywhere and anytime. She had held that hand through many struggles and many victories. It was Penelope.

She could see her sister bracelet all the way from there. That meant Phoebe had to be there too. She would never send Penny to the underworld alone.

Paige reached down with her right hand felt her wrist. She winced with pain, her bracelet had been taken at the beginning of this mess and all she had left were bruises in its place.

Her heart started to pound and every emotion she had been feeling over the last month and a half started to surface. Her chest was raising and dropping so heavily, _"keep it together. Just breathe!"_

All Paige wanted to do was run out, embrace them, and say she found them but she couldn't, demons were too close by. One small movement could get them all killed.

She hoped maybe Penny would look out and see her, she did not want them to orb out. Paige's heart began to hurt; she was so close, yet so far.

* * *

Phoebe and Leo sat behind the rock back to back while Penny was on Phoebe's lap leaned back against the boulder.

This group of demons had been there for what seemed like forever. They could not make any sudden movements or they would be seen.

Phoebe could see Penny's hand was visible and pulled her close so she would move it. It was a tight squeeze for the three of them behind this boulder but they had no choice, they jumped behind it so quickly.

Penny was tired, Phoebe could tell, her normally sparkly green eyes looked grey and dark. It could be the darkness of the underworld but Phoebe felt it was the exhaustion of so many emotions. She pulled Penny close, if she was going to rest now would be a good time.

Penny leaned into her big sister, she knew exactly what that motion by Phoebe meant so she slowly closed her eyes for a moment.

Moments passed and Leo looked out and a few of the demons shimmered out but several were heading that way.

He poked Phoebe who held Penny tight.

She made sure to duck low and let them pass; they were so far back into the shadow she doubted they could see but hoped they would not sense them either.

* * *

Across the way Paige slid down between the boulders. She gritted her teeth as several of her bruises scraped along the boulder as she crouched down. She could see the demons pass but luckily they could not see her.

She could feel all of the pain in her body beginning to surface. The adrenaline was wearing off and now it was beginning to settle in, everything hurt.

* * *

Leo kept watch and two demons were still within eye sight. He glanced behind him and he could see a shadow in the distance. He did a double take because he thought maybe he was seeing things.

He tapped Phoebe and pointed.

Phoebe sat Penny up and crouched down lower hoping it was not a demon getting ready to attack them. She pulled a potion from her pocket and motioned for Penny to do the same.

She slipped one to Leo and he started to crawl that way as if he was going to tackle from behind just in case.

Leo blinked trying to see the figure more clearly. It was dark in some areas and dim in others, it was so hard for his eyes to adjust.

It definitely looked like a woman; but she was not facing him. She was wedged between two boulders pretty tightly, he wasn't sure if she could turn around.

He crawled up slowly and quietly behind her and just as she adjusted and turned, he reached out and grabbed her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She fell forward from between the rocks. Luckily, she made no noise.

Keeping his hand over her mouth; He knew it was an innocent and moved the hair out of her eyes and connected with fear filled brown eyes he thought he would never see again; it was Paige.


	11. Chapter 11

Paige's heart stopped. She knew they were there but it all became real as she came face to face with Leo. "Prue and Piper?" She heard Leo whisper.

Paige felt so much emotion, it was like her body went into overdrive and she could feel it beginning to numb, "still in the lair," she whispered a quiet response.

Her head becoming light as she fell forward and everything went black.

* * *

Paige opened her eyes slowly and she could feel softness beneath her body. She groaned as it all started coming back to her memory, all the pain and agony, all the terror running through the underworld, and leaving Prue and Piper behind.

She gasped and her eyes shot completely open. "It's ok!" She heard a voice. One she had longed to hear for the entire time they were gone in the underworld. Her big sister, "you're safe," Phoebe was sitting there at the edge of the couch watching over Paige.

Her eyes were swollen and wet with tears and she looked completely exhausted. "Phoebe," Paige whispered.

Phoebe came closer and wrapped her arms around her sister, she released a sob.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Paige said, tears clouded her eyes.

Phoebe held on so tight, Paige didn't even care that she was rubbing against her cuts and bruises.

"Where's…" As if on cue the littlest Halliwell came running into the room after setting crystals around the house with Leo.

She didn't say anything; she just immediately joined the hug.

After a few moments, Penny reached up and touched Paige's face, "You're alive," she said quietly.

She starred right into Paige's eyes and suddenly it hit. Penny's face scrunched up and she started to cry. She never broke eye contact, "You're alive!" she sobbed.

Penny sunk down to the floor and Phoebe pulled her onto her lap and continued to hold onto Paige.

It was almost as if the young one was in complete shock for a moment before all of her emotions rushed to the surface.

They continued to hold each other until Leo came in to talk.

"How are you feeling?" He sat on the ottoman across from the girls.

Paige wiped her tears, "I'm okay, but I know we have to get back to Prue and Piper before they notice I'm gone and…" Paige drifted. "Why didn't you just orb home?" Penny interrupted.

"Where they had us chained is completely blocked to magic, at least good magic," Paige responded, she grunted trying to sit up on the couch.

"Leo, are you sure you can't heal her?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded, "I can't, I tried."

"It's okay Leo, I'm just happy to be home," Paige responded propping herself against the pillows, her eyes were downcast.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked brushing Paige's hair from her eyes, "You feel warm," She ran her hands over her forehead and looked at Leo in concern.

"I'm not feeling the best, but we have to get back to Piper and Prue, we have to hurry, its going to take a lot of magic to get through that block," Paige responded.

Phoebe told Penny to run and get the book of shadows from the sun room but Paige had already thought of a spell to break it, "We had so long sitting in silence, I have a spell," she spoke up.

They leaned in for Paige to write it down. Her hands were dirt covered and bruised.

Phoebe had to close her eyes for a moment trying not to imagine everything they went through.

Paige knew they didn't have time to strategize they just had to fight.

She remembered all the torture and pain again as her adrenaline.

Her heart was already racing as she stood up and the four grabbed hands. "Leo, don't let go of her," Phoebe said as they disappeared in orbs.

* * *

"No demons have been here, I don't understand, what if they caught Paige," Piper said. Prue sighed; she didn't know what to say. She was worried and had been since the moment Paige left their eye sight hours before.

She had sat in the same pose listening to Piper try and chisel away at the chain before she would get tired and put the athame down.

She couldn't stop thinking about Paige and hoping that she got to the manor somehow. "I shouldn't have let her go," Prue finally spoke up.

Piper looked up, "Prue, we had no choice, if we didn't we would be in here for who knows how much longer. We have to get to Phoebe and Penny, we did this for them," Piper responded, her voice was firm.

Prue nodded, a small tear escaped her eye, "I know, it is so difficult waiting; my mind is imagining the worst. I'm supposed to protect them, not the other way around," she paused. "I have failed so bad Piper, if we ever get out of this I don't know if I can fix what has been broken," Prue looked up at Piper who was listening quietly as she always does.

There was a loud explosion, it shook the entire underworld.

Prue watched the entrance of the lair before finally looking at Piper, whose eyes were wide and glistened with hope.

"Prue..." she said. Prue knew exactly what that tone meant.

They could hear explosion after explosion happening with force. Prue was trying not to get her hopes up but the minute she looked at Piper she knew it was too late.

Piper could sense it, just outside an explosion so loud it shook their lair and one of Prue's chains snapped. She flew forward but was yanked back to the ground by the other.

There was murmuring outside, her heart was beating so fast when a spark flashed and bodies came running at them.

Prue held her breath, she could see the shadows and as they rounded the corner her heart stopped.

"Prue," Penny saw her first. She ran full force, "Prue, Piper!" Phoebe came into view second and Leo last helping Paige along.

Everything was moving so fast they had no time to think or hug.

"Close your eyes!" Penny yelled standing in front of Prue and Piper.

As they closed them she lifted her hands and blasted both chains right off their wrists.

Two demons shimmered in as Phoebe was pulling up Piper. Prue pulled Penny to the ground as a fireball just barely missed her backside.

Paige threw a potion and vanquished one, the blast made her and Leo both fall to the ground. Penny ran over to help her up as two more demons shimmered in.

Leo yelled, "Penelope, grab them, let's go," the 13 year old's adrenaline was so high a fireball grazed her and she barely felt it as she dove forward on top of Prue and grabbed Phoebe's hand to orb out.

Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm and they disappeared in blue lights among the fire and energy balls hitting the walls of the underworld. _Finally._


	12. Chapter 12

They landed with a thud in the foyer of the manor. Penny fell on the rug immediately with blood pouring from her leg and Leo rushed over to heal her.

Phoebe stood there looking at her sisters, this was the moment they had waited so long for but yet she was frozen as if she was waiting to wake up from a dream. They all were.

Piper was the first to move; she reached out her hand towards Phoebe and took her into an embrace. Piper pulled Paige into the hug with her while Prue stood over Leo making sure Penny was healed.

Finally the blue lights subsided and Penny looked up at Prue who had tears stinging in her eyes.

The youngest stood up and came face to face with the oldest.

Prue looked at her little sister, her mini me; she looked so much older and stronger than before.

Penny didn't waste another second before jumping into Prue's arms. Prue lifted her up and Penny wrapped her arms tight around her neck. She immediately felt safe, she immediately felt at home.

Within seconds they felt other arms joining the embrace.

Leo smiled before orbing out to inform the elders that they were home.

* * *

Phoebe stood over the stove making tea. Paige and Penny were sitting behind her at the counter while Piper and Prue were upstairs showering.

"Penny could you go check on Prue and Piper for me," Phoebe asked. Penny nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She climbed the stairs slowly and at the top of the stairs it was quiet. She turned to go to Piper's room.

When she opened the door Piper was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. Her face had exhaustion written all over it.

Penny walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, she knew they would have to talk about what happened and it would take a long time to get back to normal but tonight they were clinging to each other.

The eye contact the two made in the mirror said it all, _I love you._

* * *

Prue was a room over in the shower allowing the water to wash away the dirt, she had been in there for a long time just processing.

She kept having flash backs to the moments where she felt most lost in the underworld. She couldn't help feeling guilt remembering seeing Phoebe and Penny on that screen suffering or watching Paige and Piper get smacked around right in front of her face.

She was home but at the same time she had lost so much of herself there.

Her baby sisters had to come and save her, she couldn't shake the feeling of failure.

The water hit her in the face; she closed her eyes tight and just stood there allowing it to beat down on her.

So many emotions rushed to the surface, she was angry.

She was angry that she was left alone by grams and mom, she was angry that this happened, she was angry that she wasn't there to protect her sisters, and she was in pain.

Prue had always held it in, while they were down there she was barely able to release all that she was feeling because of fear of letting her sisters down but this she could hold back.

Punching the side of the tub she slipped down into a ball and sobbed. Why did this have to happen? Why did she feel so powerless?

Everything started to come out; she flashed back to every punch, every kick, and every cackle by the demons. She didn't even realize she was screaming.

"Prue?" Penny was standing there watching everything.

She had this look of horror but when Prue looked up she didn't stop.

Phoebe and Paige could hear the commotion and came running upstairs. Piper was already in the bathroom and had pushed Penny back to the doorway.

She grabbed a towel and pulled Prue from under the water. She helped her step over the side of the tub and she fell to the bathroom floor.

Piper just held her, "it's ok Prue, we're safe," she held on tighter than ever. She never saw Prue cry like this but she could tell before their sisters came that it was only a matter of time before Prue broke.

* * *

Prue felt bad, she could see the fear on Penny's face but she couldn't stop the tears or the aching, she was so tired.

Piper attempted to take Penny from the room a few times but she refused. Things were different now, she did not need shielded.

Piper started to get the bed ready; Paige was cleaning up the bathroom while Phoebe grabbed clothes to help Prue change into.

Prue could see them moving around her but she didn't budge. She just sat there and let them move. She had surrendered, despite all her feelings of failure; she needed them in this moment.

Penny sat staring at her big sister. Prue looked dazed and otherworldly. She was sitting on the bathroom floor directly in front of her holding her hand but Prue didn't seem to notice. Tears were still streaming down her face; it was as if years of emotion were being released.

"We're not going to leave you Prue," Penny whispered.

She moved back so Phoebe could help Prue into her pajamas. She could see so many bruises and scars on Prue's body from being harmed. It made both Penny and Phoebe want to cry but now wasn't the time.

Penny choked back the tears and grabbed Prue's hand again.

* * *

Night time came quickly, the sisters were all in Prue's bed smashed together but they didn't care. None of them were asleep but the room was silent apart from the occasional breathing.

Penny and Leo had placed plenty of crystals around the house to make sure they were safe.

Prue was in the middle of the bed with Penny and Piper at her sides. She hadn't said a word but her crying subsided. Penny was holding her hand and she hadn't let go. That was her way of saying she loved her without saying anything at all.

All Prue could think was that despite the fact that she completely abandoned them, Phoebe and Penny still loved her, they hadn't left her side, none of them had.

Suddenly Paige sat up; she was on the other side of Penny who turned over to look at her. "Are you okay?" Phoebe said from the other side of the bed.

"It's just crazy, the whole time we were in the underworld I wanted this moment but I had convinced myself it wouldn't happen and now were here and it doesn't feel real," Paige spoke up.

"I know what you mean, we were gone for so long and now we have what we wanted but it feels hard to embrace," Piper said quietly.

"It's going to take time," Phoebe responded.

The moon was shining in the room and Paige could see Prue looking at her, "and thank God we have the time," Paige reached over and ran her hand down the side of Prue's face and then did the same to Penny.

Penny reached up with her free hand and squeezed Paige's,"thank God."


	13. Chapter 13

The manor was dark and completely silent. Her sisters had been asleep for a few hours but Prue was still awake thinking.

She had somehow managed to climb out of the middle without waking anyone else up and was now sitting on her love seat near the window. She was wrapped completely tight in a blanket just staring blankly out into the night.

Every once in a while she would turn to look at her sisters who were fast asleep in her bed, they looked peaceful and she was glad.

Prue did not really know what she was feeling; she just felt numb.

She did not even hear Paige get out of bed until she was climbing on the seat beside her. Prue jumped and turned around coming face to face with Paige's sparkly brown eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered. Prue just looked at her.

Paige's eyes shot downward as if she was hurt by Prue's lack of response. "Are you mad at me?" Paige awkwardly asked.

Prue watched her fidget waiting for a response, "Why would I be?" Prue responded. "Because I left you," Paige wasn't making eye contact until Prue held her hand out.

Paige looked at it and then up at her sister before slowly taking her hand."You saved our lives," Paige's hand was warm and Prue had no desire to let go.

Despite everything she knew she could not mess up with her little sisters anymore, she had this need to lean on them, she never had before because she didn't think they could handle it, but this disaster showed how strong those girls were.

* * *

Paige was watching Prue; she was lost in thought again. She hadn't said a word but they were still sitting hand in hand.

The moonlight was shining right in the window and they both were staring at it.

Paige wanted Prue to snap out of it but she also understood why she was being this way. The demons had tortured Prue mentally, she acted strong but Paige knew it was getting to her, as did Piper.

They wanted her to believe she was weak and now it seemed Prue believed it.

It was strange to see Prue this way, she was always tough but it seemed maybe now she trusted her sisters enough to allow her vulnerable side to show and Paige admired that.

For three years Prue was always in charge, always on top of everything, and always strong, it had finally taken a toll on her.

* * *

Prue couldn't believe she was allowing Paige to see this side of her. She tried her best to not allow any of her little sisters to see her weak, occasionally Piper but even that was rare.

In her mind that was how it had to be and she noticed that she and Paige were a lot alike in that way.

They both had a tough exterior but inside them was deep love.

Prue held tight to Paige's hand. They had never really had this kind of moment, it felt strange but in a good way. Her body and mind were so exhausted; she didn't know why she was awake.

She looked at her bed to see Phoebe and Penny sprawled out and barely covered while Piper lay in the middle with her head completely buried.

She didn't want to risk waking them trying to climb back into bed, they desperately needed the sleep.

Prue looked over and could see Paige was tired too, her eyes were starting to close and re open slowly but her grip on Prue's hand never loosened.

Prue continued to look; she could see the remnants of the past month all over Paige's porcelain skin. Bruising, cuts, her face looked so thin and her eyes looked so tired. Prue did not even want to think about what she looked like. She could feel the bruising but they had grown used to it.

It seemed Paige was lost in space now; she was starring at the same spot on the floor for the last few minutes and never budged.

Prue wanted so desperately to just hold on to her sister, she had this urge to reach out and pull her close but something stopped her.

She and Paige had not been close before this and she wanted to change that but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had failed her.

Prue took a deep breath which knocked Paige out of her trance. "Are you okay?" Paige asked quietly. It was the first words spoken in a long time.

She adjusted her sitting place but never let go of Prue's hand.

Prue was watching her carefully; she noticed Paige was shivering.

She knew she had a choice to make and her heart jumped a little, _Prue, the love of a family is life's greatest blessing. I know it's tough right now, but dear one, open your heart to love._ Words spoken by her Grams right before she passed.

Prue realized she did not answer Paige's question and Paige was staring at her. She decided not to say anything but instead opened the blanket and pulled Paige towards her.

Paige didn't hesitate; she allowed Prue to embrace her. After a minute or two the tension subsided and they relaxed. Paige felt safe and so did Prue.

Probably ten minutes passed and Paige could feel Prue's breathing even out.

She looked up at her and she was asleep, Paige leaned in and a small tear escaped her eye. A relieved tear, they were safe, they were home and maybe now their bond would be different. That bond she so desperately wanted with her oldest two sisters.

She looked up at Prue one more time before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came fast; Piper woke up with a splitting headache, she immediately sat up and realized she was still in Prue's room and they were safe.

She ran her hands through her long hair and back to her forehead. She could feel her fresh bruise; she had gained this one during the blast while her sisters were saving them. She was okay with that, even though it hurt like hell.

She looked over and Phoebe was close to her while Penny was sprawled across the other side of the bed.

She didn't see Prue or Paige and her immediate thought was to panic but she looked over and could see a foot hanging off the love seat near the television.

Piper sat up to see and it was Prue with Paige cuddled next to her to her resting on her chest, she could see Prue had her arms wrapped around Paige. They looked completely fine and both were fast asleep.

Piper smiled and climbed down the middle of the bed off the end, careful not to wake Phoebe or Penny.

She was so exhausted she slept the whole night, something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. It sucked that Leo couldn't heal them but she was so glad to be home she didn't care.

She ran her hands over her skin and splashed water on her face.

After drying off she tiptoed quietly out of her room and into her bedroom. She looked around and sighed, it looked exactly the same.

* * *

Lights appeared behind her and in orbed Leo, her love.

He looked at her and smiled, with the emotional sister reunion she had almost forgotten Leo and how he must have felt with them gone. "Leo," she said out loud and went to embrace him.

Leo held Piper close, he never wanted to let go. "I can't imagine how you must have felt," Leo shushed her. "Just let me hold you," and he did.

After a few moments Piper looked up at him, he ran his fingers gently across her face. "I wish they would let me heal you," Piper sighed, "its okay," she responded quietly.

They went and sat on the edge of her bed.

Leo held her hand, "are you okay?" He asked looking her up and down.

Piper nodded, "it's just emotional, I am feeling pretty drained and Prue lost it last night which was hard to watch." Leo looked confused, "Prue?" Piper knew exactly what he meant; they were just as taken back by it when it happened.

Piper nodded, "it was scary but I know it was a release. She's had years of built up stress, it's about time she let it out," she said.

Leo looked up; he was getting a jingle, Piper knew immediately. "It's okay, go," she said.

"It's probably about you," he looked her directly in the eyes, almost like he was memorizing her face. He had gone so long not seeing her.

Leo reached out and touched her again and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," He said. "I love you," Piper hugged him and just as he appeared shortly before he disappeared in blue lights.

* * *

Phoebe heard chatter, she looked over and Piper was gone; she could hear Leo down the hall way. She sighed and sat up; just as she did Penny started to move across the bed.

She opened her eyes and Phoebe was staring at her. Phoebe didn't say anything she just moved across the bed and embraced her.

Penny wrapped her arms around Phoebe and they sat that way for a while, there were lots of hugs given in the last day, hugs are healing.

"Where are they?" Penny started to look around. "Piper is with Leo, Prue and Paige are asleep over there," Phoebe pointed.

Penny made a surprised face and looked over, sure enough there they were. Things were definitely changing.

Piper came to the door and signaled for them to come out. They climbed off the bed and went downstairs.

Phoebe looked Piper up and down to make sure she was okay, "how are you Piper?" Phoebe asked. It was the counselor in her.

"I'm okay, I'm sore," Piper leaned on the kitchen counter. "I haven't had good food in a long time," Piper said.

Phoebe could tell she looked so thin, they all did, "What did they give you?" Penny asked.

"Scraps of things, we did eat, it was just not enough," Piper responded quietly.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Phoebe asked. Piper laughed, "Phoebe… You can't cook!" It made Phoebe smile, nobody had laughed in a long time.

"I resent that, I make a mean macaroni and cheese," Phoebe rolled her eyes as Piper laughed again.

"I'll do it I want to, it's been so long out of the kitchen, I missed it," Piper started to turn on the stove. She went to reach for a pan and whimpered in pain.

"Piper," Phoebe was watching her. "I just need the icy hot," Phoebe went into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed it.

Walking back into the kitchen she handed it to Piper. "Actually, can you do it? I can't reach," Piper had a huge knot in her back from her position in the underworld.

Phoebe lifted Piper's pajama shirt and could see the marks. She took a deep breath; it was difficult to look at. She ran her hand across and Piper winced.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor," Phoebe suggested. Piper shook her head, "and what would we tell them?" Phoebe started rubbing the icy hot on, "I don't know I just want you to get better," Phoebe responded.

"I know Pheebs, I know," Piper turned around to face her."I am so thankful for your courage, if it had been reversed and I was in your position I don't know what I would've done," Piper looked her in the eye, she could see tears forming. "Don't cry, it's okay," She embraced her.

She had been so strong; each of them was trying to release emotions in different ways. Phoebe had yet to really do that. While they were gone she couldn't for Penny's sake and now that they were home and safe, she was so relieved but exhausted and she didn't know what to feel but she was trying.

* * *

Hours later Prue and Paige were awake and all of them were in the living room talking. No one had gotten dressed they were still in pajamas with messy hair.

"Who wants tea?" Piper walked in and sat it down on the small table.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to normal?" Paige asked. She was lying on a bunch of pillows on the floor.

Piper, who had just sat on the couch with Phoebe, looked over, "I think so, it may take some time but we will," she responded. Penny, who was lying across Prue's lap on the chair decided to speak up, "I think it will always be different now," everyone looked over.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Now we're all really sisters," Penny responded.

The room fell silent; they all knew what she meant. Before they did not act like sisters, they sometimes acted like they barely knew each other. They sometimes had their pair they were close with, but now… Things were different, they ALL wanted to have a close relationship. Each sister wished it wasn't tragedy that had to happen to change that.

Orbs appeared in the living room, "Hey guys, I need to talk to you," Leo said.

No one was talking anyways so the girls were all ears, "Okay so in just a few minutes the elders are going to send a gift to you. This is for your hard work but also for you to recover from all that's happened. I vouched for you and said that it would be okay," Piper looked confused. "Leo?" she spoke up.

"You get 72 hours and I know that you will need every moment. I know this will help you, just take it all in. See you in a few days," Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her forehead before orbing out.

Prue looked at Piper completely confused before another set of lights appeared.

Two ghosts were standing before them and when they turned around, eyes were wide. "My girls," They stepped forward and became flesh, "mom? Grams?" Phoebe screamed.  
The moment they stepped into flesh, the 72 hours began.


	15. Chapter 15

Paige was completely speechless. She knew Grams and she had spent time with her before she passed but her birth mom? They had only seen her in pictures.

Paige just looked on as all her of her sisters rushing towards them with hugs and tears. It was as if time froze for a moment and she completely forgot where she was.

The scene continued to unfold and Grams was the first to notice Paige standing to the side.

She turned and observed her second youngest granddaughter. Grams had been with them a few months before she passed and before she learned all of Paige's quirks.

Paige snapped back to reality when she felt a hand touch hers. She came eye to eye with her grandmother; the one who had saved her and Penny's lives and willingly fought to bring them into this family.

She was so shocked to see them in the flesh. These women she had dreamt about knowing her entire life.

"Are you alright dear?" Grams asked.

Paige looked her in the eye, "just shocked," she answered. Grams smirked, "we are too, but I'd say this is a pretty spectacular gift," she pulled Paige in for a hug.

Paige embraced her, she had missed this. She loved her sisters but sometimes she just needed an extra hug from someone who knew…a motherly hug. She didn't even realize how much she needed it until now.

* * *

Penny stood next to Patty; she quietly looked her up and down. She was so much more than her 13 year old mind could imagine; pictures did her mother no justice, she was stunning.

She was speaking to Piper and embracing her and she knew she was next.

They caught eyes and Patty reached out her hands. Penny took them and faced her, Patty just stared at Penny, her baby.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked her over; she turned to Prue, "Your Grams wasn't kidding when she said she was a spitting image of you, seeing you from up there just wasn't enough to tell," she laughed.

"Come here sweetheart," Patty embraced her. "My baby," she whispered. "I never thought this day would come." Penny wiped her face, she was crying as well.

Last was Paige, Patty immediately walked over to her and embraced her without saying a word.

Paige closed her eyes and held on tight, she never wanted to let go. When they first returned she felt like it would take forever for the healing to come, but this…This changes everything.

* * *

Piper watched as Phoebe ran in and out the kitchen to get things ready in the dining room for dinner; she was standing next to Grams cooking away, something she never thought would happen again.

"What are you thinking about?" Grams interrupted her thoughts.

"I wish I could freeze this moment," she looked at Grams who was grinning at her.

"Oh stop it, I know I can technically freeze, but I mean keep this moment forever, I don't want it to pass," Piper replied.

"I know darling, I do too, let's put this in the oven and go check on your sisters," Grams handed Piper the dish and opened the oven for her to place it in.

Piper smiled and grabbed her hand as the exited the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" Piper asked looking around.

"Upstairs with Prue," Penny looked up from setting down the pieces of silverware. "Penelope, gentle darling," Grams said as Penny knocked over an empty glass on the table.

Grams walked over and pointed, "You set the spoon here, and the forks here," she showed her youngest granddaughter.

Penny looked up and smiled, "Thanks Grams," she took them and set them down the way Grams showed her. "Like this?" she asked. "Perfect!" Grams winked at Phoebe who was quietly watching and went to find Paige.

* * *

Prue sat at her vanity and heard a quiet knock on the door; she looked up to see her mom entering the room.

She had just finished showering and was quietly bushing her hair before going back downstairs to be with the family.

"Prue?" Patty called out. "I was looking for you, Paige said you were up here, are you alright?" she asked walking over to Prue.

Prue looked at her in the mirror. She wasn't used to having this kind of attention where someone was asking if she was okay and asking to take care of her. She missed that. When Grams was alive Prue had to be responsible but not nearly as responsible as she is now.

Patty walked over and hugged her from behind, "You've had it the toughest, I'm so sorry," She kissed her head.

Prue closed her eyes and held her moms hand that was wrapped around her shoulder. "No, its okay," she answered quietly.

"For what it's worth, you're doing an amazing job Prudence, I am so proud of you," Prue gave a small smile, something she hadn't done in a while.

Patty picked up the brush off the vanity and started brushing Prue's long dark locks. Prue sat quietly; she felt like a little girl again, it was a good feeling.

Patty watched Prue's face; she could tell there was a lot going on in her head, she could see pain in her eyes and it broke her heart.

She and Grams knew small details about what happened and mostly it came from Phoebe herself when Grams came to see them during the whole thing.

Patty was told she was sent here to help heal her family so they can battle the way they are supposed to.

She rolled her eyes at thought of the elders; they were no help even after death.

"Are you struggling?" Patty directly asked.

She had always imagined these moments before she passed away. Moments where she would counsel her girls in their older lives but she never made it to that point, she never got to have that mother daughter time offering them advice.

"I…" Prue drifted off.

It was hard to admit this to the one person she desperately wanted to make proud.

"What is it sweetheart?" Prue looked up and her green eyes were sparkling with tears, "I feel like I'm failing every single day," she whispered.

Patty pulled Prue up and moved over to the bed, "you know what, I often felt that way with you girls while I was alive and I felt it even more when I died. You're not supposed to be perfect at it, but to me, you're very close," Patty traced over Prue's freckles with her finger.

"You're not their mom but yet you have stepped in where I fell short and have protected this family. I'm so proud of whom you have become and this was a minor setback that you had no control over. They need you Prue and they love you so dearly, I can see it." Patty pulled Prue in and embraced her.

She just held on to her like she used to when Prue was a little girl. After such a brutal few weeks of not knowing if she would live or die, Prue felt safe. "Time for dinner," Penny's voice filled the silence.

* * *

Dinner was a whirlwind. So many women chatting together, laughing, telling stories, catching their mom and grams up on life. There were tears too but at the same time it was part of healing.

Patty looked around the table. This is how she had always pictured it when they were young.

All her girls together under one roof with her and her mom living life, this is how it should have been. But because of the elders, rules, and death, it was taken away from them.

She looked at each of them in the face, memorizing every detail. Watching them from up there was not the same as being front in center hearing their voices and watching their detailed facial expression. They had grown so much.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit bitter to have missed so much of their lives, all this magic but the elders couldn't save her. It was frustrating to be reminded.

But she also realized what a gift these few days would be and she planned to make the best of every moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Prue woke up in the middle of the night to find her pillow had fallen off the couch. She opened her eyes and stretched her kneck. She could barely see each of her sisters all sprawled throughout the living room while her Grams and mom were upstairs.

The fireplace was still burning bright and she slipped off the couch careful not wake anyone or step on any feet as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the water for tea.

She was standing over the stove lost in thought when she heard the floor looked up and Piper was walking into the kitchen. "Did I wake you?" Prue asked. "No, I was up, I couldn't sleep." Piper sat on the chair near the counter and Prue passed her a cup.

They sat quietly for a moment before Piper spoke up, "a penny for your thoughts?" Prue sighed, "I don't know," she said. "This whole thing is so crazy! It's great and I love it but when they go…" Prue paused.

"I know but try not to think about that, I am trying my best to think about the present moment and how we're getting time with them at all," Piper replied. Prue didn't answer she was starring at the tea pot so hard Piper thought she might make it explode.

"Prue…" Piper waited for her sister to look up. When Prue finally looked she could see the concern on Piper's face.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Piper asked practically begging.

They hadn't really had a chance to have a conversation about Prue's break down. Piper handled it like a champ but Prue knew she was wondering.

Prue paused for another few seconds, "Piper, I feel broken," there, she finally said it and the rest came out like word vomit. "I feel so broken and when mom and Grams leave I will have to depend on myself again while I have everyone else depending on me. I don't feel equipped to lead this family, I'm not," Prue could feel tears stinging in her eyes and she turned her back to Piper and faced the sink.

Blinking back the tears she slowly turned back around, Piper was starring at her. "I am giving it all I have, but those girls depend on me and I keep failing," Prue pointed to the living room where her little sisters were fast asleep.

"Even if they are grown, the little one is not and I have to raise her and protect her, I don't know what I'm doing Piper. I am not mother material; I don't know how to handle it all." Piper didn't say anything she was too taken back. She knew Prue was struggling but she didn't realize it was this bad.

"I don't know how to put the pieces back together alone…" Prue drifted off. The tea kettle began to whistle, she quickly pulled it off the stove to stop to the noise. Piper threw up her hands and froze it to keep from waking anyone up.

* * *

They didn't realize Grams was listening. She stood at the edge of the dining room listening to Prue and taking in every word.

She felt a lot of it was her fault, she was the last to die and that was after she brought Paige and Penny into their family. She had every intention of raising them herself and then it all changed.

But to hear that her granddaughters were struggling like this was a pain she wasn't prepared to feel.

Prue was strong she just needed to be reminded and that is what she and Patty came for, she finally knew part of the reason.

* * *

"I can live with me being taken, but not you and Paige. They had to send mom and grams here because I couldn't protect you," Prue poured the tea.

With that statement, Grams knew it was her turn. "Prudence…" Grams stepped into the kitchen. Both Prue and Piper looked up at her. Prue instantly looked upset. "Grams, I…" Grams stopped her. "Don't" Grams put her hand up so Prue would stop.

"Prudence, listen to me, and you too Piper," Grams stood by the counter between the two.

"I have known you both your entire lives. I have changed your diapers, brushed your hair, and taught you countless things about life and magic. But the one thing I could not force you to learn is how to love each other and protect each other. That bond you formed on your own. You have battled countless demons and won, you have helped raise those girls in there and they are alive and thriving. Prudence, you are not failing and Piper, neither are you. I know it has been tough and watching Phoebe and Penelope's fearful eyes trying to find you was one of the most difficult things I have ever encountered because I didn't have the answer and we know Grams always has the answer!" She paused and Piper smirked.

"The elders sent me and your mother here because THEY failed. They did not protect you as they are supposed to and they lost you. Those demons were tracking and lurking for far too long, the elders should have had a read and they did not pay attention. Witches going missing that long has never happened before and they owed you because they failed you. But let me tell you girls something when I came here for that brief time I realized something. Your younger sisters were not strong because of me; I taught the magic but I did not teach the bravery, that is something they learned from you," She pointed a Prue. "And you," she then pointed at Piper.

"They may have had to rescue you and your pride is a little bit wounded but they were able to do that because of what you have taught them," Grams began to get choked up. "My sweet babies," she grabbed Prue's hand and Piper's too, they were both tearing up listening to their grandmother speak life into them.

"I could not think of two more incredible women to leave my legacy and my family in the hands of, you have made me so proud," Prue let her tears slip and she looked at the floor.

Grams lifted her chin, "You are everything a grandmother could have asked for and more. It's okay to fall sometimes but Prudence, just remember something," she paused and looked into Prue's eyes.

"You don't have to carry the burden alone, that is what sisters are for," She nodded her head towards Piper.

"She's one tough cookie just like you," With that, she pulled them both into a group hug and kissed both their cheeks. Wiping their tears she turned and started to walk off, "Let's get some rest my darlings, we have a full day ahead and even dead I still want to look beautiful," with that, she turned in her typical Grams fashion and went back up stairs to bed.

* * *

After Grams disappeared Prue looked at Piper. "I am here for you," Piper said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Piper, I guess I always want to protect you and I forget you're right here with me and dealing with the same things," Prue said. "You have helped raise them just as much and I don't always give you credit."

Piper reached out and grabbed Prue's hand, "we're in this together," they turned to walk and Prue turned the light off before the disappeared back into the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for all the follows and reviews! Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue this story! That helps me know if you all are enjoying my writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Morning came quickly and while her eyes were still shut; Prue could feel a weight on top of her body.

She opened her eyes to find Penny lying right on top of her abdomen; luckily she was a very petite 13 year old. Prue didn't even remember her climbing up there; once she and Piper went to sleep she was out cold.

The TV was already on and Paige was watching it. Phoebe was still asleep while Piper was helping Grams and Patty prepare breakfast.

Prue did not want to move and wake up Penny so she laid there holding on to her as she slept. It was strange to think that even with their mom and Grams right there in the other room; Penny still wanted to be near her.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Penny a little bit tighter and closed her eyes.

They hadn't been home that long and things were moving so quickly she just took a moment to reflect. She knew it wouldn't be this way forever; though she secretly hoped Penny would always want to hug and cuddle with her.

Prue didn't always admit the comfort she found in her little sisters embrace.

Phoebe began to stir on the ground Prue could hear her quietly grunt but didn't move, it was early for her but they only had two more days before mom and Grams were leaving, she knew they wanted to make the best of it.

* * *

"We made a fantastic breakfast, if I do say so myself," Grams smiled at Piper.

They set everything up outside on the back patio. All the girls sat outside while Patty and Grams asked them several questions to catch up on their lives.

"Who takes the longest to get ready?" Patty asked.

"Phoebe!" Everyone said in unison.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I can't even deny it!"

"Penny, this one is for you," Patty looked at her youngest, "who do you think is the best driver?" she questioned.

She watched as Penny thought for a second, "definitely Piper," she replied with a nod.

Prue opened her mouth, "What?! No way!" she exclaimed. "Prue, you drive fast!" Penny answered. Prue swatted at Penny who ducked.

Grams watched her granddaughters chatting and play bickering while answering questions; she could already see their spirits lifting just in the few hours they had been around.

"I have a question, "she spoke up. "Who has kissed the most boys?" Grams watched their expressions change to either embarrassment or disgust.

"Grams, you would ask that!" Phoebe said.

"It's between Phoebe and Prue for sure," Piper sat back.

"Phoebe taught Prue how to make out," Paige said quickly.

"Phoebe Jayne! You swore you wouldn't tell!" Prue shook her head while Paige and Phoebe were laughing hysterically and high fiving across the table.

Patty couldn't help but laugh, she knew her mother only asked that to get a rise out of the girls. They both were fully aware that Phoebe had her share of crazy boyfriends; she used to sneak out constantly while Grams was still alive. Thank goodness she grew out of that phase.

Eventually the questions ended and one by one they went inside.

* * *

Phoebe stood with Grams helping her put away the dishes she was washing by hand.

"How are you doing darling?" Grams pried hoping for a truthful response. Phoebe was staring out the window while drying a pan, "I'm okay," she stated turning away from Grams to put it away. "Are you sure?" Grams kept asking.

"I'm tired… But it's so good having you and mom here, we can catch up on our sleep later," she replied.

Grams stopped washing and turned to Phoebe, "I know this hasn't been easy," Grams said and paused when Phoebe stopped her, "no, it hasn't but the outcome could have been a lot different, I'm so glad they're home that I'm still in a state of shock. That entire time they were gone I had to be the big sister in charge of everything while protecting Penny from numerous demon attacks. I have never appreciated all that Prue and Piper do more than I do right now," Phoebe sighed, "it was hard Grams but I do know the healing will come," Grams hugged her middle granddaughter, "I'm proud of who you have become sweetheart," Grams smiled with a twinkle in her eye and handed Phoebe the last few pans to put away.

* * *

Paige walked into the sunroom to see Penny sitting quietly by herself. "Hey, what are you up to?" She asked.

"I wish they didn't have to leave," Penny responded completely ignoring the question; she continued to stare out the window.

"I know…" Paige sat down next to Penny. "I haven't really had a chance to see how you're handling this, I knew it would be hard for you to let them go," Paige replied.

Penny sighed, "It's a lot to take in," she confessed. "I know it will be difficult for Prue and Piper when they're not here."

Paige nodded, "but we will get back to normal," she replied.

There was a minute or two of silence before Penny spoke up, "but what is normal?" she asked quietly. Paige didn't know what to say to that. It was a good question, they didn't really have a normal and now everything has changed; maybe they would find out what normal feels like.

"Paige, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Penny asked.

Paige instantly became worried, "of course," she stated waiting.

"Am I a burden?" she looked up to wait for a response from Paige.

"Of course not P, why would you ask that?" Paige was taken back.

"Because I'm the only kid and you guys have to take care of me and protect me from demons since I can't always fight on my own," she stared at the ground. "When Prue was upset I overheard her say she doesn't feel good enough to play the mom role… I tried to forget because I know she was sad but I couldn't," Penny looked up at Paige and wiped a tear. "When we came here I was so excited to have more big sisters and I really love them but I hate they have to give up life because of me, even you have to give up everything like college because you don't want to leave me all alone," Penny cried.

Paige was shocked; she had never heard Penny talk this way. She knew she overhead things all of the time but not something like this. She knew what to do and who would have to be the one to fix this.

Paige knew that Penny loved Prue and they connected on a different level; she wasn't going to allow that bond to be broken. "I'll be right back P, stay here," Paige got up to leave; she took a look back at Penny before running off to find Prue.

* * *

Prue was sitting at the kitchen counter putting a braid in Piper's hair when Paige came into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Grams were done with the dishes and sitting at the table doing a cross word puzzle and Patty was watching a news channel talking to Prue and Piper about how so many things had changed since she died.

"Look how different her hair looks," Patty exclaimed. Prue looked up at Paige when she came in the room, "Prue, I need you," Paige said. Everyone was now starring at her.

"Okay, I guess I'll just say it to all of you. Penny just asked me did I think she was a burden because she overheard Prue say that she didn't think she was fit to play the mother role and Prue, I need you to talk to her," Paige rattled it out quickly.

Prue stood up and Piper and Paige went to follow, "actually I think I need to this one on my own if that's okay," Prue looked at Paige for approval.

Paige stepped forward, "Prue, you have been a god send to Penny and to me. I know I was protective before but it's different now, this is how sisters work," Prue gave Paige a quick hug before going into the sun room.

* * *

Penny sat quietly starring at the ground with a tissue in hand waiting for Paige to return.

Prue stopped before she entered the room and watched her for a moment thinking about what she could possibly say to redeem what Penny had heard.

That kid had completely changed their family and frankly she probably wouldn't be standing here had it not been for her.

Prue stepped forward and Penny looked up; "Can I talk to you?" Prue asked. Penny nodded, " I had a feeling Paige was going to get you, things really are different now," Penny scooted over so that Prue could sit beside her.

"Can I tell you something?" Prue asked. Penny nodded slowly.

"When mom passed away I always felt lost. I didn't understand why it had to happen that way and we didn't know about magic yet so we had no idea what the circumstance really was; just that she drown. I always felt empty like a piece of me was missing and I struggled even though I didn't tell Piper, Phoebe, or Grams. I didn't feel like I had a purpose, Phoebe was wild and all over the place and she hated me for a long time and Piper was away at school." Penny continued to listen.

"Then we found you, this adorable little 9 year old and her sweet sister and slowly my heart started to mend. Piper finally came home, but Grams got sick and I knew I had to step up and lead the family. I was terrified mainly because I didn't want to any of you down and when we went missing, I didn't know if you were dead or alive and I was scared to death that I lost you and Pheebs. Penny, I love being a big sister. Do I wish I hadn't missed so much of your life? Yes, but we can't change that now. You're not a burden. You're one of my four favorite people on this planet. I don't know what I would do without you," Prue was tearing up.

"Then why did you say you're not fit to play the mom role?" Penny asked.

Prue thought before responding, "Even though I love being a big sister I don't always feel like I do a good job," Prue answered.

"You don't have to be perfect Prue, we will still love you anyways," Penny replied and slowly looked up at Prue.

Prue smiled; "I needed to hear that."

They looked over to see Patty coming into the room, she sat down in front of them and took both their hands. "This isn't how we planned it huh?" she looked at Prue. "It was never part of my plan to have my mom or my daughters raise my kids," she looked at Penny.

"My oldest and my youngest; I've seen your bond and even though you haven't been together forever, I watch you two and it seems as though you have." Patty reached for their hands. "Promise me you won't lose this;" she pointed between the two, "this is important; you both have helped keep this family together."

Prue wrapped her arm around Penny.

Moments later Phoebe came running into the room with Piper and Paige not far behind. They jumped onto the couch and started hugging all over their sister. Prue yelled; "Pheebs, you're crushing me!" Phoebe was covering Prue in kisses; the room erupted in laughter.

Patty stood back with Grams and they watched the girls embracing. "I hate to leave them but knowing they have this kind of bond..." Patty drifted off. "It feels good," Grams finished. "This is what were here for." They paused before joining the girls in the group hug.


	18. Chapter 18

The last morning came and there was a heaviness set over the manor. Each daughter woke up before the sun.

Piper sat at the kitchen counter, her head in her hands thinking about the last few hours they would spend with Mom and Grams. They wanted it to be special but at the same time she had a heavy heart realizing they would be gone so soon.

Paige came in and sat at next to Piper on the stool. She didn't say anything; she just laid her head on the counter and wrapped her arms around her head.

In their silence, they could hear Grams coming down the stairs talking to Prue about a spell the elders gave them to return up there.

They came into the kitchen, "morning girls," Grams said.

Paige and Piper both looked up. "Oh, no long faces today, we're going to make this a good one!"

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked. "Right here," Phoebe walked through the back door with her laptop in tow. "Had to email my work in, I am so glad I was weeks ahead or I wouldn't have my job anymore," she sat down at the table and looked around, "what's for breakfast? I'm starving," Piper smiled as Grams waltzed around the counter to the pans.

She knew this was going to be the last time; tomorrow the responsibility would fall back on her shoulders.

"Piper, come help me darling, we're going to make a feast!" Grams laughed and threw her hands in the air. She loved to cook and she especially loved cooking for family.

* * *

Patty sat with Penny for one more minute before going downstairs to join the family. "I hope you know how much I love you," Patty said to her youngest.

Penny nodded, "I do now," she grabbed Patty's hand and squeezed tight. "I understand why you have to give us up," she added.

Patty was amazed at how mature Penny was for such a young age, she was so poised and graceful about everything. "Mom?" she could hear Phoebe calling from downstairs.

"We better go join them," she stayed holding on to Penny's hand and they went downstairs.

"Morning," they were greeted kindly as they entered the kitchen. "Wow Mom, that is going to be quite a spread," Patty saw all the things Grams and Piper were whipping up.

"Let me help," Patty started mixing and pouring immediately. Phoebe and Paige sat at the table with Prue passing around the newspaper while Penny sat at the counter watching quietly.

"What are we doing today?" Penny asked. She knew it was the last day but she tried hard to block that from her mind. "We've got a few surprises in store darling," Patty responded with a smile.

Phoebe's eyes immediately welled up with tears, "Pheebs…" Prue said. She knew it was coming. She was going to have to try and help her sisters cope with this.

"Sorry," Phoebe whispered, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, don't cry, it's going to be fine I promise!" Patty responded watching Phoebe closely. She nodded at her mother and took another sip of coffee.

Paige reached across the table and rubbed Phoebe's arm. "I'm okay," Phoebe responded with a half-smile.

* * *

An hour later, they sat at the dining room table eating breakfast and enjoying each other's company.

For those moments the tears subsided and everything was laughing and enjoying each other.

"Girls, I want to share something with you that I didn't have the chance to before," Grams stood up and walked over to a drawer.

"I had these made for each of you before I passed and I found them in the attic stored away. They are made from each of my wedding rings," Grams pulled out five necklaces and handed each of girls one.

"Each one is a little bit different based off your personalities and powers," Grams smiled.

"Wow, thank you Grams, this is beautiful," Prue put hers on immediately. "Thank you!" each girl said.

"They link you together and when they face each other they reflect in a different way. This is a reminder to stay together and love each other the best that you can, family is everything," Grams kissed each girl on the top of the head before going and sitting at the head of the table.

The room fell quiet and the emotions began to rise.

Piper looked at her stone in her hand before putting it around her neck. "This feels weird," Paige spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure you can't just stay?" Penny begged.

She looked up at Grams who was sitting behind her with her sparkly green eyes full of hope.

"Aw sweetheart, I wish we could but that's not how it works. We have already lived our lives," Grams looked at her youngest granddaughter with so much love.

"But listen to me darling, Prue and Piper are great big sisters and they will take care of you. I know they will," Penny looked over at Prue and Piper who were nodding in agreement; she then stood up and gave Grams a huge hug.

"I love you grandma," Penny held on as tight as she could and caused Grams and everyone else to tear up.

"I love you too," Grams wiped her eyes as Penny let go and sat back in her seat.

"Well, so much for no tears huh?" Patty ran her hands through Paige's hair who was sitting beside her and they all burst into laughter as they wiped their tear filled eyes and continued to eat the last of their breakfast.

* * *

"That looks perfect," Piper said to Penny after she finished sticking the last flower in her long dark hair.

"Why can't I have make up?" Penny asked. "Because you're young and you don't need it," Piper answered "besides, make up makes you have pimples."

Patty came into the room, "how does this look?" She did a twirl. "Mom, you look so beautiful," Piper responded running the brush through her hair.

Patty was dressed in a pretty white dress just like the rest of the girls. They were heading to their backyard to put Prue's photography skills to test and take some family photos.

Phoebe was helping Grams curl her hair while Paige stood above Phoebe placing her flowers throughout her up do.

After finishing Phoebe stepped into her closet to put on her dress and stepped out.

"Phoebe, you are breathtaking," Grams couldn't help but smile. She always knew Phoebe was beautiful but now Phoebe was walking in that beauty instead of her rebellious teenage stage. Phoebe put the finishing touches on Paige and then went to find the others.

* * *

Piper and Penny were already downstairs; Penny convinced Piper to let her wear mascara and a little blush.

"Oh my goodness… you look so grown up," Phoebe stopped right in front of Penny. "You're so gorgeous!" Paige came around Phoebe and looked at their little sister. She didn't look little anymore.

"It's like we blinked and suddenly she grew up," Piper chimed in quietly. She smiled; it was so true. Every time she looked at her little sisters she would get a little sentimental; especially Penny. She grew up right before their eyes into a stunning young teenager, the makeup made her look even older.

Grams and Patty joined them; "just wait until Prue sees Penny!" Phoebe said to their mom mid conversation.

"Where is Prue?" Grams asked.

"She was getting the camera stuff from the basement," Piper responded.

"She's out back," Paige pointed; they could see Prue setting things up outside and testing her equipment.

"Are you ready for us?" Paige stepped outside to ask. "Awe Paige, you look so pretty!" Prue stopped what she was doing.

"I'm ready but will you sit right here so I can test this?" Paige said down and Prue started snapping to see if the lighting was right. "Beautiful! Let me to go put on my dress and then we will be set," Prue pulled Paige up and they walked inside.

When they walked in the family was standing around the counter chatting; Penny was upstairs to grab lipstick for Phoebe to put on Patty.

"Okay, everything is set up, just let me get my dress from upstairs and I will be ready," Prue started to walk towards the stairs. "Penny's up there just have her grab it," Piper shouted after her. Prue went to the bottom of the stairs, "P? Can you bring my dress down? It's hanging on my closet door."

She could hear footsteps running from one room to another; "got it," after a few minutes Penny came down the steps with the dress and lipstick.

Prue took it from her and paused. She looked her up and down, who was this beautiful teenager she was looking at?

Penny looked up at Prue who was staring at her quietly; "is this the wrong dress?" she asked confused.

Prue kept looking and shook her head; "Nothing is wrong, I just can't believe how grown up you are," Prue could feel the tears stinging in her eyes; today emotions were on a different level.

Penny stood there bashfully her cheeks were rosy red, "You're so beautiful," Prue smiled.

"Well, I do look just like you," Penny responded humbly before she reached out and wrapped her arms around Prue's waist.

Prue hugged her back and didn't let go for a few minutes until Phoebe came in and saw them standing there.

No matter how tough Prue tries to act, Penny was her baby. She had spent countless hours taking care of her in the last few years.

They pulled back and saw Phoebe standing there; they opened the hug to take her in. For a few more quiet moments they stood in each other's embrace, it had been a long month but the healing had begun.

* * *

"I love these!" Phoebe was scrolling through the pictures, "I want one for my desk at work," she said.

"Well, it'll have to be one with just us sisters," Prue responded. Phoebe looked confused then realized what she meant. Mom and Grams were already dead and if someone saw them alive that would be pretty impossible to explain.

Phoebe nodded, "good point."

Piper sat quietly in the sun room. It was beginning to hit her that in just a few short hours they would have to send their mother and Grams back.

She knew it would be hard but the closer it got, her heart sank deep. She closed her eyes and took a shaky deep breath. _Come on Piper, its okay_. She thought to herself.

Phoebe came in and sat by Piper. Just one look from Piper spoke a thousand words.

"I know…" Phoebe sat down beside Piper.

"This is going to be a tough night," Phoebe squeezed Piper's hand. Piper squeezed back and took another deep breath, it was indeed.

* * *

Penny paced around her room. She was supposed to be changing clothes but she couldn't. Her mind was racing so fast. She couldn't seem to understand why they had to leave, after all they had been through; why couldn't they?

She could feel her emotions rising; her face was beet red. "This isn't fair!" Penny yelled as loud as she could at the elders. She started to cry, "Let them stay with us," She punched her pillow and lay down on the bed.

Prue came running in the room after hearing Penny scream, "P?" she opened the door without knocking and saw Penny lying on her bed.

"What's wrong?" she ran to her side.

"Why do they have to leave?" Penny was almost yelling, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Penny… I know this is difficult," Penny sat up, "no you don't, you had grams way longer than me, you weren't 13 without any parents. Two sets of parents gone? It's so stupid and unfair. All this magic and we can't even keep our parents," she was certainly yelling now.

"I'm not saying the spell," Penny turned and ran from the room.

Prue chased after her, "stop!" she went flying down the stairs.

Prue ran in hopes that there was a family member at the bottom to stop her. There was no one. She ran straight for the front door, Prue's heart stopped. "Penny, don't!"

That meant nothing; Prue watched her 13 year old sister run straight out the front door and slam it behind her.

Prue opened it quickly and attempted to chase her; but Penny was so fast and disappeared down the road before she could catch her.

Prue stopped and ran back to the house. "Somebody!" she yelled flinging open the manor door.

Patty was the first to come running, "mom, Penny ran, I don't know where she went," Prue was panicking. She started to breathe harder from running.

"Where did she go?" Patty asked. "She ran down the street," Prue responded.

Phoebe and Piper overheard from the other room, "What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"She doesn't want to say the spell to send mom and grams back," Prue was bent over. " I can't handle this," Prue stayed hunched over. Her heart was racing.

Grams came in and Paige was following behind. "Penny ran away," Phoebe said.

Grams looked up, "Leo!" she yelled. Why didn't anyone else think of that? Leo can sense her. Blue lights appeared, "what's wrong?" he asked seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Penny is gone, can you sense her?" Leo didn't ask any questions he just paused and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes after a few moments, "I can't sense her," he said.

"Oh my god," Prue covered her mouth. Their 13 year old sister was running through the streets of San Francisco alone.

"Grab your shoes, you girls will have to go look, Patty and I will start a spell to try and locate her," Grams scooted them along; she knew that she and Patty could not leave the house. They watched the girls and Leo scurry to put on shoes and grab potions.

"Stay together," Patty said before they opened the door.

Within minutes the manor door slammed shut and silence filled the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Penny ran down the street as fast as she could; she looked back and didn't see anyone behind her. She kept running; she had no idea where she was going but she had to escape.

Her eyes stung from the tears but she refused to stop and wipe her face. Forced to stop by a busy road, she bent over and attempted to catch her breath. After the cars passed she started to run again.

She was running from more than just Prue and saying the spell; it was everything.

It was life with no parents, watching her adopted parents die, and she missed them. It was about her sisters going missing, the exhaustion of not resting the last few days, and having to send mom and grams away after getting a glimpse of what a family is like.

She was running from everything and she refused to stop until her legs gave out or someone got in her way.

* * *

The sisters were running through the neighborhood frantically looking for a trace of where Penny ran off to. When they finally stopped to catch a breath Phoebe spoke up, "there's no way we're going to find her like this," her voice was shaky.

Piper put her arms above her head in an attempt to breathe easier, "I can't do this," she shook her head. "If something happens to her," Piper drifted off. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to their little sister.

"Leo, can you orb home and see if they've heard anything or have any ideas," Phoebe said quickly.

Leo ducked behind a dumpster and disappeared in those familiar blue lights.

The girls stood completely silent for a few moments before Prue spoke up, "I can't believe this happened; but at the same time I can. This is too much for any 13 year old to handle, it's too much for me and I'm completely grown." Piper was pacing and starring at the ground while Paige and Phoebe stood silently listening to Prue.

"Where are some places that she likes?" Phoebe asked turning to Paige.

Paige thought for a minute, "Golden Gate Park," Paige said. "We went there after our parents died a few times," Phoebe nodded. Leo orbed back in and let them know Grams and Patty were still working hard on the spell. "The park is this way, let's go," Paige led them.

* * *

Penny ran until she passed a familiar spot; Golden Gate Park. She and Paige had spent countless hours there after their parents passed away just quietly thinking by one of the creeks.

She ran there and when she arrived she fell to her knees on the ground and cried out.

Starring up at the elders she gave a death glare that could kill; but she knew it would do no good. They had to leave.

She hoped her sisters wouldn't find her right away; she was surprised Leo hadn't sensed her and orbed them there already. She looked around and remembered being 8 years old sitting in this very spot mourning the death of their adopted parents.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Penny looked up hoping it was just an animal or something. Nothing came into view. Taking caution; she stood up and listening carefully.

She heard it again; this time behind her. Her heart started to race as she saw something running towards her.

 _Demon,_ She immediately knew they had found her; the demons.

Now that she was outside the manor she was no longer protected.

An energy ball came flying her way; she telepathically sent it back towards the demon and tripped over her own feet trying to duck before he burst into flames. _Great_ she thought to herself. If her sisters did find her out here they would be so mad knowing she had to fight demons alone.

Her heart was racing from the familiar adrenaline of fighting.

It seemed to always be that way; the adrenaline rush of battling demons. It would kick in immediately and before she even realized; the fight was usually over. _Maybe I just happened to stumble into his territory while he was innocent hunting._

She sat down again near the creek and watched the water rush over the rocks. She was so tired; sitting down alone made her see just how tired the past month had made her.

She looked down and realized her jeans had ripped from tripping and she had scratched her leg. She got a little water in her hand from the creek and smoothed it over her skin before propping herself against a tree to get some rest.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Paige said. They weren't running as quickly anymore because they were rapidly running out of energy.

"Are you sure you know where it is? We're going in circles," Phoebe said.

Prue stopped them and pointed towards the sky. "It's about to storm." Everyone looked up in unison and just as she said it the heavens opened and in came the rain. "That's San Francisco for you," Phoebe said pulling her hood over her head.

"Penny's all alone in the rain, who knows where?" Piper said quietly.

They all stared at each other before Leo spoke up. "Paige, think for a second, what's a familiar landmark from where you think she is?" He asked.

Paige thought long and hard before responding; "It's a bench along the creek, maybe we should just follow the creek?" Leo paused again and looked up; "Grams is calling me," he said.

"Okay, we'll stay here, go!" Prue said looking around to make sure the coast was clear. She nodded and he disappeared in orbs.

Prue looked at each of her little sisters and they looked completely defeated. Was this the final straw? Was this the thing that would break their family apart? She had a sudden urge to finish strong.

She looked at Paige who was beside her; the rain was clouding her vision so it was hard to see if she was crying. She led them over to a nearby tree and they stood beneath it to wait for Leo.

Prue took Paige's hand in her own and nodded for her to grab onto Piper's, who then reached for Phoebe and Phoebe looked up and reached for Prue. Before Prue had a chance to speak, Leo orbed back in; "they found her, she's here in the park, opposite end," Leo pointed.

The adrenaline picked up again and they started to run in the direction Leo was going in.

"Wait, why can't we orb?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't actually sense her; there could be other people where she is. It's too risky," He answered. Phoebe sighed, "God protect her," she whispered and they kept running hoping that Penny would stay where she was.

* * *

Penny sat completely still against the tree stump. She was too afraid to actually go to sleep in case another demon tried to attack.

The rain was pouring hard but she continued to sit there silently allowing it to soak her.

She was thinking about everything; though she was still angry; she paused to think about how her sisters must be feeling right now. She knew they had to be frantically searching for her and immediately she felt guilt. She was putting them through exactly what she and Phoebe had been through just a few short days ago.

Her mind battled between her anger and her love for her family. While it was completely unfair; her sisters were not at fault for all that they had been through.

Tears welled up in her eyes but just before one could slip down her cheek she heard her name.

It echoed through the trees and it was loud enough to hear over the pitter patter from the rain; it was Piper.

She couldn't see them but she could hear them rustling through the forest nearby.

Her heart raced as she sat up, she hoped they weren't angry with her.

It was a familiar scene that had taken place just a few days ago but this time the first one to come into view was Prue.

Penny wasted no time; she took off running towards her big sister.

Those tears stinging in her young eyes began to fall as she met Prue in a deep forceful hug. She buried her face in her sister's chest and every emotion, every pain, every anxiety, every joy, every sorrow; everything came rushing to the surface and her entire body wracked with sobs.

She was still a little girl and in that moment she allowed herself to be.

She could feel many different arms around her and that was her safe place, in her sister's arms.

"I'm sorry," Penny was saying over and over. "It's okay baby, it's all going to be okay," Prue responded tearfully.

There were a lot of tears; they were fully aware of what was to come when they returned home.

Moments passed and when they looked around they realized Leo orbed them there and they were standing in the foyer all huddled together. Grams and Patty stood watching it all unfold.

They knew it was almost time for them to leave.

Prue was holding Penny; almost like she was a small child again but Prue couldn't bring herself to let her go. The next hour was going to be the hardest even harder than the last few; goodbyes were never easy.

* * *

In the attic they formed a circle; Piper looked at each of her sisters. Phoebe's tear stained face, Penny staring the ground refusing to make eye contact, Prue's worried eyes, and Paige's tired ones. This was painful.

Ready of not it was time to read the spell.

Their mom and Grams stood together in the middle holding hands; they had taken the last hour to say goodbye to each girl individually.

The attic was silent until Grams nodded for them to go ahead. Once the chanting began there was not a dry eye in the room.

It was the end of the glimpse of what life would have been like with a normal family but yet they knew they had experienced something no humans have ever had the privilege of doing once someone has passed.

They squeezed each other's hands tight, the connection could not be broken or the spell would not work.

"Blessed be my darlings, we love you so much," Patty said.

Those familiar white lights materialized around them. Grams looked each granddaughter in the face; "Be strong my angels," with those last words they disappeared and they stood still holding hands.

There was just the five of them. It was done.


	20. Chapter 20

The attic was completely silent for what felt like eternity until Prue spoke up. "Let's go downstairs," she held tight to Phoebe's hand but broke the circle on Piper's side for them to be able to walk down.

"It feels like we're going through the grieving process all over again," Phoebe spoke up. Prue nodded in agreement, "I know," she responded quietly.

Paige was sitting in the chair with her. All of their faces were red and splotchy.

"I think we should get out of here," Piper said. She pulled Penny to her feet. Prue looked confused, "we've been in the house for days, let's get out and get some fresh air, I have somewhere we can go," Piper grabbed her keys and everyone followed her out the door to the car.

* * *

They arrived at Baker beach; slowly they each climbed out of the jeep. Piper pulled several blankets they kept in the back and handed one to each of her sisters.

They made their way down the beach towards the water and sat huddled together; the wind was strong. Prue watched her sisters sitting quietly and it broke her heart to see them in such pain; though she felt it too, she tried not to show it.

"It's going to be ok guys, it may take some time," Prue spoke up. Everyone remained silent.

"Listen, I know this is hard, but we're together. Please don't forget that. Just a few day s ago we weren't together and it was the most heart wrenching thing we've ever been through. We're together and we will be ok," Prue lifted Paige's chin to look at her.

"A girl wise beyond her years once reassured me when our grandmother passed away that it would get better," Paige gave a half hearted smile. "You were right Paige, it got better. When we were down there in the underworld you said it and it did… This will get better too; it was a gift to have them with us." Prue looked at Phoebe next.

"And you… Pheebs, you're so strong. You don't even realize it. You were alone taking care of this little one and searching for us. I can't even imagine! You're so brave," Phoebe immediately had tears come to her eyes.

"And you my little one; you're young but you handle this life with such grace," Prue tapped Penny gently on the nose causing her to grin.

"And you, my sidekick since day one. You have always been the rock of this family whether you believe it or not. I am so thankful for you; all of you. I can't imagine life without all my crazy sisters," Prue pulled them in and smooched each sister on the face which caused a few groans of disgust.

"We're this way because of you," Paige spoke up. "Hands down the strongest person I've ever met, we admire you Prue," she finished. She grabbed Prue's hand. "Thank you sister; love you," Phoebe said grabbing her other hand.

The next few moments were filled with love you's and hugs.

* * *

The next morning Penny woke up, the sun was beaming brightly in her room. She squinted and realized she wasn't in her room; she was in Phoebe's. Déjà vu.

But this time Phoebe wasn't in the room with her and she immediately jumped up and ran the hall.

"Prue?" she called and cracked Prue's door to see her big sister sitting in bed reading with coffee in hand. "What's wrong?" Prue looked up at Penny; she sensed the tone of her voice.

"Nothing, I just got nervous when I woke up and Phoebe wasn't there," Penny opened the door all the way and joined Prue on the bed.

"It's ok P, she's downstairs with Piper," Prue answered setting her coffee on her nightstand. "Is Missy up?" Prue asked.

As if on cue Paige passed the doorway, "I'm up, going downstairs to get some coffee," Paige mumbled heading downstairs. Penny laughed; "that's about as normal as it gets huh?" Prue said smiling.

"Let's go downstairs with them," Penny asked.

Prue got up and stretched and before she could release; Penny's arms were wrapped around her waist and her head buried in her abdomen.

Prue looked down in surprise but then put her arms around her littlest sister.

They stood there for a moment before Prue spoke up, "Are you ok?" She asked. Penny looked up and smiled.

"Actually yes, for the first time in a long time, everything is ok," she let go and grabbed Prue's hand and they ascended down the stairs to join their family for breakfast.

THE END

** I hope you enjoyed. There will be a sequel story to this soon!


End file.
